


Training Retreat

by Adoredra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Age of Consent, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BBC, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boxers, Cock Slapping, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Facials, Father-Son Relationship, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Glory Hole, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Multi, Ninja, Nudity, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Skull Fucking, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Underwater Blow Jobs, Underwear, Uninformed Consent, Wall Sex, Yaoi, brothel, virgin, wedgie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoredra/pseuds/Adoredra
Summary: As an aspiring ninja, Naruto went through the sexual training regime like the rest. Unlike the rest, he had to rely on a stranger and someone he did not trust. Seeking to provide better for his son then he had, Naruto decides at the spur of the moment to expand the regime of his and his son's weeklong training retreat. Naruto, having an unhealthy perspective on sex in the life of a ninja, seeks to impart upon his son the lessons he learned early in life.





	1. Chapter 1

Training Retreat

As Hokage, Naruto was a busy man. The world was an ever-changing landscape of upheaval caused by an unprecedented rate of technological advancement. Naruto was a man of great character and charisma through his down-to-earth, hard-working, yet easy-going personality. He surrounded himself with friends, best friends, and family-like friends. He was a people person.

A chief fault of Naruto’s was his desire to shoulder all the burdens in the world, so that others, free of the burden, could fly and reach their full potential. The faces of the people he has helped or is helping filled him with unimaginable joy and self-worth. Nonetheless, Naruto--at least to himself--acknowledged when he did not know what was going on. And, as Hokage, in these times, he quickly learned he was greatly over his head.

Like the clone technique, Naruto turned a humiliating weakness into the bedrock of his fighting style. He learned to delegate. No one made clones as good as Naruto and no one delegated as good as Naruto. He quickly learned that clones functioning at full mental-capacity severely drained himself, and unlike muscle or chakra, Naruto could not exercise his brain through sheer willpower. 

He could be clever at times, but he could never be academic. He knew nothing about how the decreasing prices in grain linked to improvements in prenatal care, and he, frankly, never would. Yet, stuff like that mattered.

For instance, he truly and deeply cared about social services for orphans of all creeds, yet, despite as much energy as he put into the machine, the results were marginal. Even worse, it was effort that could have been put to other, very important matters. And, as Naruto knew too well, it was not the effort that mattered in this situation but the results. 

Yet, if he could not rely on clones, then who? Shikamaru was one man, just like Naruto. Maybe, together, they could attempt to tackle and solve the problems of the past, present, and future. But the world raced like an accelerating train reaching unlaid tracks. Even with his clones and Shikamaru’s genius, not enough tracks could be laid in the train’s path. 

So, Naruto delegated. As Hokage, Naruto created the modern, administrative state. Professional civil servants across the Elemental Nations worked diligently on issues ranging from religion to economics to diplomacy at the Village, Region, State, Territory, National, and World level. Departments and agencies in an alphabet-soup soon arose with the skyscrapers and living standards, and soon Naruto fulfilled his ultimate goal. Not only being Hokage, but better than all the past Hokage’s combined. No offense, of course. 

This new found freedom from ruling over every little decision liberated Naruto to spend more time with his family and the people of his Village. Time that he desperately needed to recoup. For instance, he was a father to a twelve-year old boy. Naruto knew how pivotal this time in his life was. He felt ashamed for not spending more time with Boruto in the previous years, because those were just as important, if not more.

To this end, Naruto sought to connect with Boruto. After all, Naruto was an orphan, and, as he frequently admitted to his wife, had no idea how to be a father for he had no father. He had father-figures sure, but no actual fathers that lived in the same building, much less the same house. So, Naruto planned a little training trip at a nearby resort-town for him and the family. Something that Boruto, Hinata, and Himawari would all enjoy. 

Correction. He ordered his trip adviser to make the plans for such a trip and to organize it with his organizing adviser who needed to get in touch with his appointments adviser, who did… stuff, presumably. Naruto did not control the bureaucracy. Shikamaru did. Naruto, at best, greased the wheels in the giant machine he created, and, at least, Naruto presented a beautiful face for the faceless machine. 

So, here he stood in a quaint little village without the capital ‘V’ known for its mountainside-saunas. The train ride was new. And nice. He guessed. He could have ran faster, but then again, he remained the fastest man alive. The hotel represented the epitome of modern minimalism. Empty space everywhere, but the floors, like all the other building materials, were made from the most expensive that the recent development in global trade had to offer. 

Currently, he stood in front of a glass window door that reached from one side of a large room to the next. Outside, snow drifted down in a private garden with its own steaming sauna. A little bamboo container continuously filled with water, dropped, then rose again. The sight was, in Naruto’s mind, the image of Zen. He reached down past his tight boxers waistband and scratched his ass.

“Ewww, dad,” Boruto called out from the other side of the room. Naruto turned around to see Boruto coming out of the bathroom from his recent, hot shower. His son had a small white towel around his shoulders while wearing a pink v-neck and plain, black boxers. “And put some clothes own.”

Naruto raised a brow and looked down only to shrug. He was only wearing blue-patterned boxers that were a little too snug. His wardrobe adviser and personal clothing shopper has yet to buy a single pair of boxers. Instead, she claimed that he needed to wear boxer-briefs or spandex or some other form of tighter-fitting underwear because boxers bunched up under the pants which gave a bad appearance. Always bad with personal shopping, he purchased all of his previous clothes, including boxers, before his body began filling out in meat and muscle now that he had stopped growing and his outrageous metabolism slowed down a notch. 

Boruto rolled his eyes and marched to one of the two beds in the room. Naruto and Hinata decided to make it a father-son, mother-daughter trip, mostly so that Naruto could connect via training better with Boruto. Naruto found with Sasuke, especially, that sparring always connected people. As part of it, Naruto and Boruto would be staying in the same room. 

Although Naruto knew nothing about being a father, he knew about creating bonds with people. Living, training, breathing, eating, and more in forced close proximity greatly helped him and Sasuke. More or less. Or less. But in the end! He should have thought it out a little bit more, Naruto suddenly realized. 

Looking at the towel around his son’s neck and then back at the steamy sauna, Naruto said, “We should go to the sauna now that we are clean.”

Boruto immediately looked at his dad like he was crazy and said, “It is literally freezing outside.”

“Did you know in the Land of Iron, or maybe Snow, although I think it is called Spring these days, or something, that they take special indoor saunas then go jump in the snow or icy-water. The sensation is amazing, believe it.”

“Ummm, how about no?”

“Maybe it is the land of Snow because they have a lot of iron, ya know. So that means a lot of coal. Or no. Maybe just coal because they use coals in the indoor saunas and the iron would be in the Land of Iron. But those can’t be actual coal-coals in the saunas, ya know, because that would be nasty. You know what? Forget all of that.”

Naruto went back to the bathroom and grabbed a fresh towel, ignoring the mess of clothes on the floor. 

“Let’s go, champ,” Naruto said. Without any effort, Naruto picked Boruto out of the bed with one-hand and then proceeded to march him in front of the glass sliding door.

“Hey!” Boruto protested. “What’s the deal, old man?”

“You might want to take your clothes off first unless you want them to get wet. And frozen.” Naruto added. Without any hesitation, Naruto immediately pulled his own boxers off and wrapped the short towel around his waist. 

Meanwhile, Boruto was just starting to remove his shirt after getting over seeing his dad’s frontal naked body. His mind had temporarily short-wired with the burning image of his dad’s cock-and-balls in his face. 

“Here, let me help,” Naruto said. Not known for his patience, Naruto went ahead to help disrobe his son.

“Hey! Get off,” Boruto yelped. Undeterred, Naruto had picked up the towel around his son’s neck, helped remove the pink v-neck and pulled the black boxers down. Naruto noticed that the first few hairs were starting to show up. Madly embarrassed, Boruto snatched the towel from Naruto’s hand and covered himself up before beginning to wrap it around. 

“Dad,” Boruto whined. “You can’t do stuff like that.”

Naruto frowned down at Boruto, “Since when?”

“Since forever.”

“What are you talking about? Remember when we used to take baths together?”

“I’m too old for that now, dad.”

“If you say so, champ. I guess someone is too good for baths now. Only saunas, now, eh?”

“What? That’s not the point at all.”

Naruto shrugged, crouched and placed his hands on his son’s bony shoulders. He said, “You know it’s very unbecoming to be shy about your body, especially around other guys. I know in some Lands, especially the new trading ones, that modesty and privacy of all things are the rage. But not here. I don’t want things to be like that. 

“Did I tell you about the time I was talking with the Third when I was about your age? It was right after I failed the Academy final test for the second time. He told me, ‘You have a gift, Naruto.’ Of course, at the time, I was thinking about everything that I lacked. Talent, strength, speed, smarts, you name it. Pretty much everyone loved to remind me that I had no gifts at all. I thought lacking all inborn gifts would make it even more badass when I became Hokage.

“So I said, ‘I do?’ And he replied, ‘you have the gift of sincerity. It is a gift that is exceedingly rare in Shinobi, even civilians. I fear that it may go extinct.’ Maybe, like you right now, I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, and I told him so.

“He explained that I was honest. He said, ‘you seem to be completely incapable of being anything other than one hundred percent yourself at any given moment.’ And I was like, isn’t that a bad thing? He said, ‘according to some,’ but he noted that sincerity has the power to break down barriers, and that we could all use some more sincerity in the world.

“Of course, I didn’t understand the true meaning of any of that at the time. But I think I understand it a little better now, and I want you to know what the Third told me. Always be sincere. At least that way if people don’t like you, you know it’s because of who you are and not what you appear to be, neh?”

Boruto’s jaw felt slack at all the information casually passed because he didn’t want to be naked with his dad anymore. First, Boruto could not understand how any of this dealt with his dad stripping him. Slowly he said, “You failed the Academy twice?”

“Huh, oh, yeah,” Naruto chuckled. “I could not make clones for shit.”

“Did you frequently talk with the Third?”

“Meh, like once a month. He would give me my stipend, and we would talk for a little. Of course, you know, things make a lot more sense looking back when you have the full picture.”

“Like what?”

“Like everything.”

Naruto gave a hearty laugh and stood up putting one arm on his son’s back to lead them to the sliding door. A gust of cold air rushed into the warm room. Boruto rushed to cover himself with his own arms. Naruto, on the other hand, took a large, deep breath. 

“I told you it was cold,” Boruto complained.

“No shit, genius. It’s snowing,” Naruto snorted after a deep exhale. “A Shinobi must not let the weather lower the quality of his work.”

“A Shinobi doesn’t have to be naked in the snow,” Boruto mumbled.

Naruto instantly said, “Don’t mumble. Remember, sincerity.”

“I said, you know what, nevermind,” Boruto said. 

“My nipples are so hard right they could cut steel,” Naruto said looking down at his pecs.

Boruto could not help but snort in amusement at his dad’s immaturity. He had always been impressed with his father’s physique with defined muscle and bulk everywhere. It was quite imposing. Then again, it represented a double-edged sword to Boruto because he hated comparisons to his father. They seemed even more stupid when one compared Boruto, a child, to Naruto, an adult. 

“What did you look like at my age,” Boruto suddenly asked.

Naruto looked down at Boruto and bounced his head a few times lightly, “Let me think.”

With the door still open, Naruto made the Transformation sign. In a puff of chakra smoke, a 12-year-old Naruto appeared. The small towel hovered but for a moment before gravity took it over, and it collapsed some distance away from the small boy whose shoulders were smaller than the adult’s waist. 

Boruto invaded Naruto’s space. Searching eyes analyzed the unkempt hair that spiked like a strange afro. Next, Boruto noticed the disturbingly round head with large cheeks marred by three whisker-marks. Naruto went to pick up his towel.

Afterwards, Boruto grabbed Naruto’s thin bicep and squeezed a little then noted, “You are so skinny. And short.”

Naruto broke the lock and puffed his chest that looked more like a ribcage, “Yeah, and?”

“Nothing,” Boruto said before snickering loudly.

“Hey!” Naruto shouted in his pre-pubescent voice. “I’ll still kick your ass.”

Tackling forward, Naruto brought Boruto to the floor. Boruto rolled to the side as best he could, but Naruto did not relent. They started wrestling. Naruto never had the time to put his towel on, and Boruto’s towel started to slid off. When Boruto’s bare ass hit the snow, he grew vigor and pushed Naruto off to the side. Throwing his towel at young-Naruto’s face, Boruto bolted ran inside. 

Quickly finding his boxers and putting them back on, Boruto turned around in time to see a naked Naruto running at him laughing madly. It was quite the image. Thanks to creating some distance, Boruto could up an actual ninja-worthy defense. Not quite expecting the impromptu spar and not used to the extremely short and thin body (relatively speaking, of course), Naruto was quickly deflected. 

Bothered by the nakedness, Boruto called out for Naruto to put some clothes on. Crawling on the nearby plush bed, Naruto performed the Transformation technique to add a black muscle shirt and blue-and-green pattern boxers. Jumping on the bed a little in giddy happiness, Naruto reached for one of the nearby pillows. Throwing one to Boruto, he picked up another. 

Grinning wildly, Naruto revealed his unnaturally large and sharp canines. Jumping once, he brought down the pillow with all of his boyish strength. Boruto chuckled the ease of blocking such an obvious attack by holding his pillow out. Once more, they hit and blocked each other with pillows with snow drifting every now and then inside the room. 

Naruto would over exaggerate every blow. He would just as easily roll over a bed to run again at Boruto. Pure, unadulterated fun. In the madness, Naruto disarmed Boruto’s pillow and began hitting Boruto’s guarded arms with his pillow as they both laughed. As Naruto pulled the pillow back for another swing, Boruto reached out and flipped Naruto’s back onto the bed. 

Stealing the pillow, Boruto brought it back to repeat Naruto’s pummelling. Naruto reached forward like a snake. With his small hands balling against the backside of Boruto’s waistband, Naruto yelled, “Wedgie!”

Boruto’s eyes widened, as his boxers quickly rushed up his crack. Releasing the pillow and crashing towards Naruto, the wedgie continued its climb up Boruto’s back. Naruto quickly released and wiggled out of Boruto’s incoming collapse before renewing the wedgie. With his knees against the bed and with Boruto’s front to the bed, Naruto had full leverage and access for the ultimate wedgie.

“Ah! Stop!” Boruto whined from the newfound position. 

“No mercy!” Naruto laughed back. “This is what you get for calling me short, buddy.”

Boruto started to struggle in earnest, but Naruto had him thoroughly pinned to the bed. Naruto started to yank Boruto’s boxers up further and further in short, painful bursts. Soon, boxers were turned into a thong with Boruto’s bare ass in the air. 

“And this is what you get for calling me weak!” Naruto roared with all of his Transformed strength with a massive bicep curl. Boruto’s ass lifted in the air. Changing his position, Naruto held the position with one hand and started spanking Boruto’s ass ruthlessly. 

The position, however, strongly undermined Naruto’s pin. Boruto quickly bucked off Naruto’s whose laughter never ended. Crashing on the floor, Naruto yelled, “Don’t mess with the wedgie master!”

Boruto, however, was not fully embracing the hilarity of the situation. Growling a little in the back of his throat, Boruto unplucked his wedgie and jumped from the bed to Naruto with arms outstretched. They began to wrestle with zeal on the wooden floors. 

Eventually, though, they ran out of juice. Being late at night after a whole day of travelling, even their energies could go full-throttle without a sufficient motivator. Panting and sweating despite the still open door, they looked at each other before simultaneously grinning and laughing like idiots. 

Naruto then got up and retrieved the small towels. Transforming back to an adult and having a large stretch, Naruto wrapped himself and threw a towel at Boruto’s face who still remained leaning against a wall. “Let’s get in the sauna now,” Naruto suggested.

“But I’m tired,” Boruto replied.

“We can’t go to bed all sweaty like. That’s gross, ya know,” Naruto said stretching out an arm.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I guess.”

As they walked through the snow, Naruto commented, “Ya know, that was probably the most fun I’ve had in a long ass time.”

“That’s because your old, ya old man,” Boruto retorted without wit.

“Hey!” Naruto said. “I kicked your ass.”

Boruto did not have a reply for that. At least, he cannot receive a wedgie with his boxers back in the room. Gods-be-damned that hurt his rear. And it was super embarrassing. He’d have to get his old man back for that. 

Taking off their towels, Naruto and Boruto placed them by the convenient wooden box after wiping out the snow. Getting in the sauna, Naruto gave a long and exaggerated sigh, “Gosh, that transformation really did a number on my muscles.” 

“That’s because your old,” Boruto smarted.

Naruto groaned, “Yeah, yeah. Oh! I have an idea. It’s time for a training session already.”

“I just want to relax,” Boruto said as he reclined in the stones.

“Mah, mah, later. Do you know how to give a massage? Do you know the muscle groups? Taking care of one’s own body is very important.”

“Not really.”

“Come over here, it’s just pure memorization unfortunately. But it’s very important to know how they work in practice.”

Slowly wading over, Boruto noticed that Naruto had turned his back with arm’s outside the sauna and against the stones. He very much noted the very obvious muscle groups against his dad’s toned, muscular back. 

“Okay, just put your hands on my back and feel around for the different muscles. You’ll feel how they act like a bunch of little valleys or something like that.” 

Boruto followed the instructions with a little hint of awe. He wished one day he could be strong like this. As he did so, he barely listened to his father naming the muscles. He tried his best to follow the massaging instructions of going through the whole muscle, focusing on knots, and the like. 

Unfortunately for Naruto, Boruto had nowhere near the strength in his hands like those of professional masseuses. Naruto moaned at the thought of those Shinobi who knew how to control their chakra in their hands to give excellent massages. Hinata was the best in his opinion. He supposed it was a Hyuga thing. 

The wanton moan caught Boruto by surprise. He had no idea his dad could make such noises, or that Boruto’s novice massage would elicit them. Naruto’s Transformation must have really taken done a number on his muscles after all. But the more Boruto thought about it, the less sense it made. 

Soon though, Boruto’s strength waned. Easily taking note, Naruto called the massage off mentioning working on that later. Going back to relax, Boruto could not tell through the thick steam but definitely had the impression that his dad’s legs were spread far too wide.

Apparently sensing this, Naruto said, “Why are you so prudish? I’m not asking to be mean. It’s just odd. Is that a new thing for kids these days?”

“I don’t know. It’s not like I go take steam baths with my friends.”

“What? That’s crazy. Steam baths are the best. Very good bonding experience.”

Boruto merely shrugged, so Naruto asked a different question, “Any girls got your eye? I know when I was your age I was head-over-heels over a girl.”

“Not really. Who was the girl?” Boruto asked. 

“No one to worry about,” Naruto replied a little too quickly. “What about guys?”

“No!” Boruto blustered.

“What? You’re always hanging out with Shikadai and Mitsuki.”

“I don’t think of them like that.”

“You serious? That’s a waste. You have to be wild and free, ya know.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

“Have you never jerked it before?”

“What?!”

“You know, like beat the meat. Masturbated.”

“What, uh, I, what sort of question is that?”

“Do people not talk about these things anymore?”

“No!”

“I see. My bad. I should have brought these things up earlier. I guess I’ve been selfish with you. Just wanted you to be a child forever, enjoying the blessings of childishness. Can’t have your cake and eat it, too, I guess.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Something that I should have discussed with you earlier, I suppose. Something that you should have learned at least one year ago, if I remember correctly.”

“Wait, what?”

“The birds and the bees.”

“Oh. I think Konohamaru-sensei mentioned it once but that you would teach it to me. But you never did, and I forgot about it.”

“I see. I’m sorry. I apologize. But it’s not about what is in the past, but how we move forward, son. So let’s move forward. You see a Shinobi must be prepared for everything. Body, mind, and soul. Generally, when we speak of the body, we speak of physical strength, yada yada. But the body can also be used against you. Or for you.

“You see the body can be a treacherous being, and you don’t want the enemy to take advantage of it. Likewise, you need to be ready to use your own body the same. There are many words to describe it. Sex, pleasure, lust, et cetera.”

“Sex?”

“Yeah, like, you are on a mission, and someone purposefully or inadvertently gets you off track because of sex. Either the act, or you wanting it, or he or she is tempting you. Stuff like that. Anything that gets your mind off the mission and on to something else or someone else. 

“So you have to be ready for that and not let it get in the way. Generally, speaking one’s first time having sex is the most important in terms of how distracting it can be. For instance, virgins, like you I’m guessing, are far more susceptible to subtle sexual ploys like a light touch, a flattering comment, what-have-you.”

“I, I, I don’t want me being a virgin to get in the way of a mission.”

“Exactly.”

“How did you lose yours?”

“Oh, well, that’s, ummm, not important.”

“I really want to know.”

“Umm, well, there was a teacher at the Academy. And for, ummm, extra credit I would, ya know, pleasure him, to get my grades up. And he eventually took my virginity.”

“What’s her name. Where is she now.”

“Well, to be honest, it was a he. And I beat the shit out of him. And he’s dead now. So, nothing there, I suppose. But that’s why I want your experience to be better.”

“Will you take my virginity?”

“If you want, I guess, sure. Usually it’s a relative or a teacher from what I’ve heard. So sure, why not.”

“Right now?”

Naruto chuckled, “No not right now but maybe at the end of the week if you train really hard. And I mean all the training. Day training that we came out here on this trip for and at nights for the sex training. But first, you need to work yourself up to sex, especially with another dude. Come to think of it, we can start now. Go to the small ledge over there.”

As Boruto maneuvered to the small ledge, he sat down with the majority of his body out of water in the cold air. Meanwhile, Naruto stood up in his steamy nakedness and walked through the water towards it. He said, “Pay attention to everything. Even the small details are very important.”

Boruto nodded and gulped. His eyes roved all over his dad’s body. From the wet, short hair, to the chiseled pecs, to the toned abs, to the deep V, before the steam was too thick. Jitters over took his body at the thought of learning such an important lesson with his father. He felt so glad that someone finally told him. And knowing now it’s importance, he felt very glad that his dad decided to be the teacher instead of fencing him off to Konohamaru, no offense to him. 

Soon, Naruto neared Boruto and the edge. Kneeling in the water, such that it came to his nipples, Naruto’s hands grabbed Boruto’s feet and slowly traveled upwards in a kneading motion. Boruto looked at his father’s eyes which were focused intently on his own frame. 

“Now, everyone has erogenous zones on their body. Special places that make someone feel very pleasured. More so than other areas. For instance, this part of your leg has no reaction, but when I move my hands here and add a little pressure, you lose your breath a little.”

Boruto could only nod, as Naruto’s hands continued upward to his thigh. In a time that felt both instantaneous and eternal, his dad’s hands were at his inner thigh, and they spread his legs out further. Boruto felt extraordinarily vulnerable but wanted more.

He could see know the importance of having this feeling with someone he trusted. And despite all his nagging and bitching to the contrary, there was no one he trusted more than his father. Except his mother, of course, but definitely not for something like this. 

All thoughts of his mother rushed out of his head, as Naruto’s hands neared his dick. Boruto’s breath hitched, and he stared at the hands. But at the last moment, they stopped. Nonetheless, his dick started to rise. 

“That is called teasing, which is just another form of temptation. You see. I am so close to you that you can practically feel it. But I am not. And you know it. But more importantly, your body knows. And your body wants it. Craves it. Will do anything for it. Your mind is clouded, and you know it in your heart of hearts. You see, with those thoughts, how could you ever care about a mission or something like that?”

Boruto’s breath released in short bursts. Naruto’s other hand started to go down towards his balls without touching. Except once, when they touched a hair. Boruto’s body’s reaction was almost orgasmic. In the distance, he could hear Naruto’s chuckle. But Naruto still kneeled right before him.

The hands started to recede, and Boruto wanted them to go back. His own hands reached to force them down. Naruto reversed the grip and placed them back. Looking up at Boruto, he said with increasing force, “During this your hands can never leave your side. It teaches two things: discipline and respect. Discipline to not let your body’s urges control you. Respect because the guy or gal doing this to you, might not want your forceful hands on them, neh? They want you to trust them to make you feel good. They are not an object to get your pleasure out of. Unless, of course, they want that. But it is up to them. Not you.”

Boruto nodded hurriedly, “I understand.”

He got the distinct impression Naruto was not talking to Boruto anymore, and Boruto wanted to get Naruto distracted. Fortunately, Naruto nodded back once and said, “Good.”

His dad’s large hands continued up to his hip bones before his fingers splayed out across the soft skin. “You still have a little baby fat, but that will go away,” Naruto casually commented. “Now for me at least, the stomach, the belly button, especially, is a major erogenous zone. Not so much for you, I suppose.”

Boruto still had the feelings from before, but his dad’s clinical tone was starting to ruin the mood. As if reading his mind, Naruto continued in a more sultry tone, “Now, how about up here?”  
The fingers, spread wide, traveled to Boruto’s diaphragm then lower pecs before focusing on Boruto’s nipples. Boruto’s nipples were still slightly raw from Transformed Naruto’s nasty titty-twister, and so they were even more sensitive. 

“Personally, my nipples are pretty sensitive, but not as much as yours.”

Naruto’s hands began to pinch Boruto’s nipples, twist them slightly, and other movements. Boruto lolled his head backwards in the soothing, sexual pleasure. Soon, one of the hands were off, and he felt a finger to his throat.

“Bam, dead,” Naruto laughed. “You see how easy it can be? You could kill the strongest ninja in the world just like that, if that ninja did not have the proper training or experience. That’s why this lesson is so important.”

“Hai,” Boruto responded with his head back in place. But the fact that Naruto was stilling playing with one of his nipples still distracted him. He looked down to see his father’s infamous smirk. The one that he always had before something devious was going to happen. Like giving him a near atomic wedgie.

“That’s just the beginning. Now,” Naruto paused to place the tip of his finger on Boruto’s leaking slit to Boruto’s great surprise, “let’s see what your body wants so bad, neh? And remember, this is just beginner’s stuff.”

Before Boruto could get his head back on straight, Naruto’s finger had turned into a hand that deftly twisted the head of his dick. Going down his dick, the hand rested at the base while another hand cupped his nearly hairless balls. The resting hand soon started to squeeze, then pump up, then twist, then pump down. Meanwhile, the cupping hand started to roll Boruto’s balls back in forth with ease, yet caution.

Boruto’s neck rather than lolling backing again focused intent on the hands on his cock. His big blue eyes were wide. His pink lips were parted slightly, and his heavy panting steamed the cold air. The hands were constantly in motion and changing directions and pressure. 

The pace picked up. Boruto could not control himself anymore and started to openly pant and moan. All of his focus was spent keeping his hands to his sides. His dick became more and more sensitive with each pump and twist and pump. In almost no time, he started to feel the tell-tale signs of an upcoming orgasm.

His thin hips started to press forward. The pit of his stomach started the coil. Then, his balls contracted and semen spurted out of the top. It flew up in the air briefly before landing either on his dad’s forearms or in the sauna. The end bursts were just enough to get it out and start to cascade down his dick and onto Naruto’s hands. 

Boruto’s breaths started to even out, yet his heart would not stop beating loudly. His small chest inhaled and exhaled deeply. Naruto chuckled a little while looking at his hands before putting them under the water and washing them. 

“Feels a lot better when someone else does it, neh?” Naruto asked. 

Boruto could only nod back. 

“Well,” Naruto started. “Tell me about it. Learn anything?”

Boruto nodded furiously, “A lot.”

“New techniques?”

“Your hand on my balls, and the twists. It’s so much better then when I do it myself.”

“You’ll see that it almost always feels better when someone else is jacking you off.”

“OK.”

“Ready to try it out yourself?”

“What?”

“The purpose is for me to teach you how to do it, and then for you to practice it. That’s how training goes, champ.”

“I know that! I just, I don’t know. I guessed that-” 

“At your age, you will be giving pleasure more than receiving, especially as a Shinobi. Plus, receiving pleasure is easy. Just discipline, really. Now comes the hard part. The part that involves making the mission a success. Now let’s try to find a comfortable spot.”

They maneuvered around the sauna. Boruto’s nerves and jitters returned. The best orgasm of his life, however, dulled the nerves by frying them a little. First he felt nervous about the receiving the intimacy. Now he felt nervous about giving it. It made him feel a tad selfish that he assumed that he would not have to reciprocate. 

Moreover, it made him feel stupid that he lost track of the fact that this is a training exercise. And like all previous training exercises with his dad, he hoped he did not disappoint. Naruto finally found a ledge that he could sit in a leaning manner, where Boruto could stand comfortably in the sauna. 

“Now, I will walk you through it, okay?” Naruto said spreading his arms behind him to rest outside the sauna. 

“Okay,” Boruto replied as his eyes roved over his dad’s naked form. 

“Start feeling me up like I did. Sort of like a massage. One trick is balancing the need of looking at where your hands are going, and the other is looking up at the person. There is something extremely sexy about that.”

Boruto nodded and squatted a little in the water, so his hands could start at Naruto’s calves. He started to knead the muscles. Unfortunately, they were too strong. Naruto quickly realized that he was clearly not feeling it, so he suggested that Boruto just start with the handjob.

“Obviously, my dick is flaccid. You need to work it up by teasing it out. With one hand sort of just start tugging at it.”

Following the instructions, Boruto tentatively grabbed a hold of his dad’s dick. It felt very warm even with the sauna. He noticed that the sauna wetter down his dad’s pubic hair. With a small and shy tug, Boruto started to pick up the pace and gain courage. Soon, Boruto’s hand was splashing against the water before Naruto told him to pause. 

“Very good. Place that hand at the top, and the other to hold my balls, now lower your body such that my dick is between my eyes and yours.”

Boruto slowly lowered himself a little more in the water such that his chin was only a few centimeters from touching it. The position had the additional effect of placing his face far closer to his dad’s erection. Unable to stop staring at it, Boruto noted how much longer and wider his dad’s dick was. And harrier. And thicker. Real girth.

“Good, good. Look up at me. There we go. This is the go-to position for you. Whenever you are giving a handjob, make sure the dick is in front of your face. No one should be able to see anyone’s face without a dick in the way.

“First lets see how good you are at fondling my balls. Keep cupping them like you are. If they ever squeeze up or so, then you have gone to far. The trick with them is that they are very sensitive. Just too much pressure one time, and pleasure has turned into pain that does not go away.”

Boruto swallowed thickly. He really did not want to ruin this moment, but his small hand could barely hold them all in one. In fact, the sides of the sack were not held at all. With them underwater, Boruto had trouble with them floating, so he cupped them towards Naruto’s body. Checking them over, Boruto looked up to his dad, looking past Naruto’s large dick. 

“Weigh them with your hand. Bounce them. Keep doing that. That’s what a man’s balls feel like, son. Get comfortable with them. It’s very important that you are comfortable around them. I know they are underwater, but look at them. 

“Lets try a little dirty talk, so you can get used to it. See how filled they are with my cum? You like that? Feeling a man’s balls in your hands? So full of cum? You want that cum don’t you. Imagine it: painted all over your face, yeah? Now look up at me, and tell me. Tell me how badly you want it.”

“I, I, umm, You, er, Your balls are so big. So full. So full of cum. I can’t wait. I want it. I want it so bad. All over my face. Your cum.”

Naruto laughed a little, “We can work on that later. But you get the idea. You feel how my cock is stiffer? More engorged? Now, you might have felt a little something as well, neh? That’s good. That’s the point of talking dirty. Gets both parties more heated in the moment. 

“I would just say that you should do it with more confidence. There should be no fear, nervousness, anxiety, stuttering and the such in your voice. Project strength. It sounds super fake otherwise.”

Boruto nodded in reply looking through his dad’s dick. His hand got more comfortable to the weight of his dad’s balls. He felt more accustomed to the shape. The dirty talk took him by surprise. 

He had no idea what to do or say other than repeat what his dad said. At least when his dad was talking, it started to get his dick hard again. The way he said it with a deep husky voice, and his balls in his hand, his thick, large dick in the other and in his face, his dad’s nonchalant position in the steamy sauna all added to the atmosphere. 

“Now, keep a weighing rhythm but a lot slower and softer. Like that. Now with your other hand on my dick, just twist the tip. OK, again, but with more pressure. Ummm, again, but maybe more fluid, ya know. Now you are getting it. You don’t want to squeeze it like a water bottle, but be firm with it. That’s good. Now, just like I did with you, start to pump it.”

Boruto tried his best to get a good grip but it was either too soft or too hard. He needed firm. Then, his dad was already moving to the pumping stage. Although his relatively small hand had no trouble with the bulb of his dad’s dick, the shaft was another problem. It was just too big. 

Unlike how Naruto could use one hand to practically cover all of Boruto’s dick in one-go, Boruto could not do the same. He could not even wrap his fingers such that they would touch it each other. He looked up at his dad for help with what to do. His dad nodded in thought.

“We will have to improvise. My dick’s too big for you. Maybe, hmm, I don’t know. I was going to save this for tomorrow night, but, we might as well. Or maybe not--”

“We can do it tonight,” Boruto said a little louder than he wanted. He felt ashamed for not being able to do it, but it was out of his control really. His dad’s dick was too big, but he did not want to end the night without completing such important training with his dad. They only have so many days, and this will probably only happen this training trip. “I can do it. I’m ready. Believe it!”

“Alrighty, champ, I believe you,” Naruto grinned from his semi-reclined position. His son’s hands holding his balls, and the other stopping from giving a poor handjob. This was nice. He originally planned just for Boruto to use two hands. “Kiss my dick.”

“Wait! What?” Boruto shouted. “For real?” 

“Wait? Wait. I thought you were ready?” Naruto replied with quizzical eye. 

Boruto looked down at his hands and thus his dad’s dick before looking back up determined, “Yeah. Sorry. I’m ready. Believe it!”

Boruto puckered his lips from his same position and started to get his head closer to his dad’s dick. He squeezed his eyes out of shyness. Naruto, on the other hand, found the scene comical but knew this would never pass. He realized that his son was not ready, but his son’s pride would not allow him to back down. Naruto, of course, sympathized with the stubbornness and went to help

“Open your eyes. Unpucker your lips.” Naruto ordered as one of his hands went to hold the back of his son’s head. “I’m going to guide you, okay? You want to get your face right up to my dick. Specifically, my dick’s head. Once there, you will give it a quick kiss making sure to look up at me. Got it?”

“Hai,” Boruto said feeling ashamed of failing already. Turning the shame into rugged determination, Boruto moved his head right in front of his dad’s cock. He could see the large vein running underneath along all of the other features. It practically took up his whole vision. 

By getting closer, he could tell that the dick got even more engorged. His small breaths made it even larger. Boruto liked the fact that he was at least doing something for his dad. Far less than what Naruto did for him, but nonetheless, something. 

Craning his neck a little over the dick, Boruto went to kiss before stopping and making sure to look up. His dad’s blue eyes seemed electric through the steam of the sauna. They watched intently. 

“Kiss my dick,” Naruto ordered. 

Boruto felt a sense of compulsion and, while maintaining eye contact, lowered himself the extra centimeter and puckered his lips and placed one on the top. Because of the position, Boruto’s eyes were practically rolled all the way up in an uncomfortable position. He felt it worth the discomfort from the immense satisfaction of finally not screwing up and gratifying his dad. 

“Look at my dick,” Naruto ordered and Boruto complied. “See that liquid out of the slit. That’s pre-cum. Lick it.”

Despite being taken aback, Boruto did not want to hesitate again and disappoint his dad, potentially ruining the training trip. With a shy swipe of his tongue, he passed over the slit collecting the precum and licked it back into his mouth. He could not stop the sour look passing over his face.

Naruto chuckled and asked, “What does it taste like?”

“Really salty,” Boruto answered. 

“That’s what cum tastes like, son. It’s an acquired taste, but, soon, you’ll be loving the flavor. I’m sure.”

Boruto nodded and went for another lick. He could not fathom how he would end up liking the flavor, much less loving it. Then again, he knew how much his father loved ramen, which tasted very salty. 

“Now go to the base of my cock, right before the water.”

Boruto’s thoughts derailed, and he obeyed without asking questions this time. Naruto found that unbelievably sexy from his troublesome son. Looking up, Naruto’s cock dominated Boruto’s vision. Although the smell of steam clouded his senses, he could definitely smell the very unique scent that every person seemed to have. Except yourself, of course.

“You are going to lick my cock from the bottom to the top.”

Boruto, overpowering his nervousness so close to the steam, went to lick it. He felt the hand on the back of his head guide him upwards. His tongue remained out and slid more out of his mouth. By the time he reached the top, his tongue stretched as far out as it could go. 

Naruto hissed midway at the feeling of a rough tongue going across the main vein on the underside of his dick. He could not help but give a little pressure to guide his son that was going too slow. The eye-contact the whole time gave Naruto nothing more than the sensation of pure domination. 

Once at the top, Boruto left his mouth wide open with his tongue all the way out. Only able to see the top of Boruto’s teeth and the visual illusion of the tip of his dick inside of his son’s mouth, Naruto decided to step it up a notch. With the guiding of his hand, he placed Boruto’s mouth over the top of his dick. Then, he place his son’s hand down towards the foreskin. 

With his son’s mouth completely filled with the head of his dick, Naruto finally spoke in a tone that allowed no questioning, “Close your mouth around my dick. Good. That’s it. Now use that tongue of yours to lick my head. Lick it all. Oh yeah. Don’t stop playing with my balls either. Get your other hand working. Start pumping and twisting my fat cock like I did to you.”

With his mouth fully over the head of the dick, Boruto’s tongue started to swipe at the slit more. Then, his tongue started to lather the whole bulbous head. At first his tongue glided slow, but with the increased instructions his tongue went into overdrive. Meanwhile, one hand kept weighing the underwater balls, while the other started to pump and twist. 

Remembering to look up, he saw a lax smile covering his dad’s face. The head alone strained his mouth. He just barely covered the whole head, but without proper suction, he started to drool on his dad’s cock. With his mouth filling with saliva, he sucked some back. What escaped his lips soon joined the rest of his dad’s cock thanks to his pumping hand. 

“Ah, a quick learner. Get your lips around my fat cock. Close them. I forgot to tell you this, but absolutely no teeth on my dick, OK? OK, good. Now with that small mouth of yours start sucking my dick. Don’t stop your tongue or anything else either, got it?”

Partially bobbing his head in a nod, Boruto got a better grasp of the dick’s head in his mouth. With his lips just on the other side of the head at the foreskin, Boruto started to earnestly suck the dick in his mouth. Boruto noted that the hand on the back of his head started to grip the hair on the back of his skull, if only a little. Moreover, his dad’s chest started to rise and fall more deeply. 

Unable to stop the pride coming to him, Boruto speed up the licking and the sucking and the pumping. Like earlier with the balls, Boruto soon got comfortable with his dad’s dick in his hand and the dick’s head in his mouth. His sucks started to get louder and fuller.  
Nonetheless, the strange actions worked dormant muscles, even despite his intense ninja training. He refused to let the early signs of soreness to slow him down. He gave one real large suck with all of his lungs.

His dad moaned real loud and let go of the damp blonde hair. Boruto felt his dick stir again. Quickly, it became hard. Naruto, the whole time, never broke eye-contact with his son working hard on his cock. The hand pumping, the hand cradling and the mouth sucking loudly and lewdly. Naruto knew if it continued much longer he would cum, and he still had a lesson to teach. 

“Slow down just a bit bud. You are doing real well. I just want you try something out real quick. I want you to go as far down my dick as you can. Move around if you need to. Do not worry about looking up at me. Try to see if some saliva will help.”

Boruto repositioned himself with the dick still in his mouth. He felt slightly tempted to take a hand and start touching himself. He refused the compulsion because he did not want to disappoint. He had a mission, and he would not let his lack of discipline interfere. 

Standing more upright from his squat, Boruto bent over such that he faced completely down. He could only see the larger part of his dad’s shaft, hair floating strangely in the steamy water, a happy trail that led to a muscular V and the bottom part of his dad’s six pack. 

Hoping to prove himself, Boruto stopped and loosened his lips to let the saliva go down. Pumping with his hand on the upper part of his dad’s dick, he hoped to lube up the dick. Afraid of seeming like he was hesitating, Boruto started to go down further than his dad’s bulbous head. Fortunately, the head was the widest part, but it was very wide. 

Boruto’s dick twitched at the thought of his mouth being filled even more by his dad’s fat cock. He barely passed the foreskin before he felt the dick pressing the back of his throat. He could not let it end now, but he had no idea what to do?

“Breathe through your nose. Open your throat. Act like you are trying to swallow it whole.”

With the large dick in his mouth, Boruto muffled out, “Roger.”

Following his dad’s instructions, Boruto first started breathing deeply through his nose. Next, he tried to open his throat as much of possible, but his muscles were not obeying. He had no idea how to ‘open his throat’. Everything back there felt alien to his own body. Nonetheless, he pushed himself down his dad’s thick dick. He wanted it so badly. 

“Try bobbing your head.”

Boruto began to bob his head. His head slid up and down the rockhard cock stretching his small mouth. Then, Boruto started to pump his head like his hand did previously. Boruto became frustrated from the lack of progress. He needed to get further down his dad’s dick, but it kept hitting the back of his throat which reflexively repulsed him. His body was betraying him!

Continuing to bob and go at least temporarily further, Naruto’s dick kept hitting the back of Boruto’s throat. Sometimes harshly. Naruto could see the determination in his son’s actions, but they were simply not good enough results. The blowjob was feeling good mainly from the appearance and looks of his son’s submissiveness and eagerness. Now it was looking bad with the coughs filling the air.

Knowing the pain it would cause Boruto if he told him to stop, Naruto placed both his hands on the back of Boruto’s bobbing head. Feeling the pressure, Boruto stopped briefly before continuing. Naruto gripped the blonde locks lightly before taking control. Receiving the hidden message, Boruto stopped his ministrations and let Naruto take over.

The hands slowly but surely pushed down. Meanwhile, Naruto kept telling his son to loosen his throat. The dick edged against Boruto’s gag reflex, but Boruto refused to resist and kept trying to relax. The wideness of Naruto’s dick struggled against the tightness of Boruto’s throat. His hands had some time ago started to hold against his dad’s large thigh muscles above the knee. 

His mouth had never been stretched like this before, especially for such a prolonged period of time. Tears, which he blamed on the steam, started to form at the edges. He had trained harder than this before. It was just so much more intimate and different. It worked all sorts of new areas. 

Naruto leaned his head to the side to get a better view of his son’s dicks wrapped around his cock and struggling to take more in. He found the sight beyond sexy. He loved the feeling of Boruto’s hands against his thighs, having fully succumbed to pleasuring him. He took extreme pride in all the trouble’s his large cock caused. 

Naruto’s dick now fully rested against Boruto’s throat. Thinking of everything he could do, Boruto started to extend his legs and get a better height to swallow his dad’s thick dick. The new position changed the feeling briefly and offered a new pathway for his dad’s cock. But it was too thick for his throat. 

Naruto felt the extreme tightness at the tip of his dick. It felt amazing, but he could tell Boruto was at his limit. Taking another side glance, Naruto made a mental note of how far Boruto made it down his dick. It was actually not really that much further from the foreskin. At least that meant more room for improvement. 

Tightening his grip in Boruto’s hair a little, Naruto started to slowly pull his son off of his dick. Boruto initially resisted, seeking to go further. Then again, knowing one’s limits is important. Naruto disappointed Boruto by taking his mouth fully off of his dick. 

“You did good champ. We’ll work on it each day, until you got it, OK?”

Boruto nodded still breathing deeply above his dad’s dick. 

“Now, you never finished me off, now did you?”

Boruto shaked his head getting greater control of his breathing. He felt ashamed. For failing his dad who was always so busy. For failing to accomplish the mission. 

“That’s not very polite is it?”

“No.”

“I want one hand playing with my balls, the other jacking me off, and I want those swollen pink lips sucking my dick. Got it?”

“Hai! I won’t fail you!”

“Get to it. I’m going to be talking dirty again. Pay attention to what I say. You’ll learn a few words probably.”

Perfect, a chance to redeem himself! Boruto relaxed slightly back into the sauna enjoying the hot water rushing back. The cold air against his bum was annoying. He started to weigh his dad’s balls again. Then, he placed his mouth on the head with the hand practically underneath. Far more comfortable with the feeling of the tough muscle and different skin types, Boruto started to slurp and suck. The sounds filled the sauna.

“Look up at me when you are playing with my cock. You like that cock don’t you? Are you hard? Are you hard from sucking my dick? Or is it my balls. You want to suck them don’t you? But you can’t. So sorry. You’d love my balls in your mouth, huh? What if I started bouncing them up and done, as you desperately tried to lick them, suck them, play with them. 

“Too bad. Instead, you may suck the thick, hard dick in your mouth and hand. What a huge cock, neh? So big against your small hand and small mouth. It’s just devastating you, huh? Stretching those lips out. But you love it don’t you? Love my cock filling your mouth and your hands. Tell me how much you love my cock with it in your mouth.”

Boruto started to make incoherent statements against the tip of the dick. The dirty talk turned him on like no other. It was so degrading, but at the same time so true. He loved it all. Not just for the mission. His dad describing all the other things he had yet to do made him so excited. 

Letting the excitement take him over, Boruto went a little further down the head to the foreskin. From there, he started talking around his dad’s cock in earnest. Of course, it made no sense, but the loud sucking sounds filled with the mumbled words started to affect Boruto and Naruto. He got more and more lost in it.

Discussing how much he loved his dad’s cock. How heavy his balls were. How horny Boruto was to be sucking it. To be touching it. How much he wanted to get his dad off. He said it all without even a single notion of filtering it. 

“Yeah, tell me more. Look at you go. I bet your so hard right now under the water. Hiding that little dick of yours. You couldn’t even get both hands and your mouth around my piece, yet I jacked you off in a few seconds with my hand. What a little, hard dick you must have.

“You must really want something touching it. Someone doing what you are doing to me? Well, too bad. You have to learn to give before receiving. You need to give more and more. You could barely get my dick down that throat of yours. You want my dick down your throat, don’t you?

“I see you bobbing on my cock like crazy. So desparate. Yearning so hard to have my cock fill your throat. I bet you wanted that nose of yours right in my pubes, huh? With my balls slapping your chin. My heavy, cum-filled balls. You’ld love that, huh? 

“What about my dick fucking your face? How much would you like that? I bet a lot. I bet you would do a lot just for me to do that for a cock-slut like you. And what a cock-slut you are. Feel how hard you are. I bet you want to jack yourself off so hard right now from sucking my dick, huh? Instead, you’re holding my big, hairy balls. So full of cum. Cum you want so bad, so desperately. That’s right. You know it’s true. And you love it. 

“You love it. You love being a cock-slut. You love being a slut all over my cock, huh? That’s right tell me how much of a cock-slut you are. Say it. Say it. Say it around my dick. You’re a cock-slut. A slut for cock. You love cock. 

“I’m about to cum because you are such a good little cock-slut. Such energy. Such devotion towards my dick. So good. You want my cum so bad. Tell me how much a cock-slut like you wants my cum. You want it all over you. Down your throat. Filling your mouth. Covering your face.

“I can’t wait to cum all over that face of yours. In your hair. Over your cheeks. A spurt over your eyes. Ah. So out of breath, already? Too bad. Keep going. Keep going, and then you will get your reward you cock-slut. My cum. The cum you want so bad.

“That’s it. That’s it. Keep going. Oh, yes. More. Faster. Faster. Deeper. Go as deep as you can. Show me how much of a cock-slut you are. Look at those tears of a cock-slut. Treasure those tears. It’s a sign that your mouth is stretching beyond its limits. That your throat is struggling against my massive cock.

“You love that massive, thick, hot, juicy cock filling your mouth. Tell me how much you love as you suck it and push it down your throat. But your throat doesn’t want it, slut. My cock is too good for your tight throat. A cock-slut without a cock down his throat, is a bad cock-slut, huh?

“It’s OK. Keep going. Even a cock-slut like you can make someone cum. Keep going. Feel how hard you are. Feel how hard I am. Feel how hard I am in your mouth. Filling it up. That’s it. Tell me. Tell me. Now. My cum. Tell me how much you want my cum. That’s it. Oh. Oh yes. Ah. Ahh! Ahhh! AHHH!”

First, Boruto felt the balls in his hand tighten and push inwards on their own. Then, Naruto’s hot cum erupted inside Boruto’s mouth. It shot down his throat just like his dad said. Then, the hands in his hair gripped his head and pushed it back gently but firmly.

With his mouth finally off his dad’s dick, a trail of saliva still linked to the bottom of his lip. With his eyes still on the tip of the cock that he just finished sucking and licking, cum spurted on a side of his face just to the left of his left eye and trailed down the side in a straight line. The next spurt landed in his hair with a little on his forehead and nose. 

Then another spurt of hot cum hit him right between the eyes with the majority going inside his still open mouth. Semen started seeping out of the side of his mouth like drool. Most of it remained pooled inside his mouth and dripping down from the roof of his mouth and teeth. A burst hit him right in the right eye, which, thankfully, reflexively closed. 

Boruto noticed for the first time Naruto’s heavy pants. His stomach and chest rose and fell in deep movements. The cock still in his hand began to deflate. The balls started to relax. During the whole time, Boruto’s own cock was rigid, painfully so. It managed to somehow get even more hard when his dad started to cum all over him, just like he promised.

At first, the dirty talk took Boruto by surprise again. But then he started to get more and more into it. He started to get harder. He definitely noticed his dad becoming harder. So Boruto replied in kind with quicker pumps, deeper sucks, faster bobs of his head. Then, his dad started calling him a slut for cock and cum. 

This really took him by surprise by just how degenerating the talk was. But Boruto loved it. It only made him harder, and he worked harder to please his dad because of it. Which worked. Boruto noted that his dad’s speech started to change, words came out breathlessly. Every now and then, when Boruto did it just right, his dad’s hands grabbed just a little bit harder to his head. 

Then, as the dirty talk progressed, Boruto fully lost himself. He loved sucking his dad’s cock. He loved holding his dad’s balls. He loved everything about it. He loved having it filling his mouth. He loved the denial of his own pleasure. He loved that his mouth and face and throat and hair were filled with his dad’s hot cum. 

At the same time, he realized he had a lot further to go, especially down his dad’s dick. But if he could not please his dad by having it down his throat, surely there could be other ways. At the least, Boruto would have to master what he could do. With only a week to train, he would have to work hard. 

But speaking of hard, Naruto from his reclined position and a large grin on his face said, “You did real good, champ. Real good. Look up at me. Hah. Look at you. Beautiful. Absolutely stunning. 

“Keep your mouth open, though. I want to remember this moment. Your first blowjob. You really are growing up, ya know. I bet you’re hard as a steel beam, neh? Well, let’s fix that. Now, you need to learn how to get pleasure for yourself from giving pleasure. But that’s easy enough. One last lesson before we hit the hay.”

Standing up, Naruto felt a rush of dizziness from sitting down and getting a blowjob for a while. In all honesty, the blowjob was not so bad. It obviously could have been a lot better, but when Boruto really got into, it started to finally be something worthwhile. Naruto feared that he would just have to jack himself off if he ever wanted to cum. Thank goodness he decided to retry talking dirty. That really did the trick for them both. 

From his new position, he looked straight down to see that his flaccid dick practically touched his cum-covered son’s face. Boruto’s mouth still remained open, filled with cum. Some of which had started to drip down the side of his lips. A large amount collected on his chin.This really was a beautiful sight.

“My balls were underwater the whole time. They need a little attention, no? I want you to take that slutty mouth of yours and swallow up my balls. Now, they’re big and hairy, especially the left one, so you’re really gonna have to, I don’t know, squish ‘em up to get ‘em inside there. 

“You’re probably gonna have to do one nut at a time. But then, once they’re all warm and snug in there, I want you to start jacking off. And I don’t mean a casual one. I want you to fuck your little dick with your little hand, until you are screaming around my balls, with my cum still all over you and dripping down your chin. 

“You know what? While you are down there, I want you to tell me. Tell me how much of a cock-slut you are. How much you love my cum all over you and down your mouth and throat. I want to hear it all. How badly you love it. How badly you crave it. Got it, champ?”

Craning his neck up, Boruto looked up at Naruto standing above him. Still kneeling in the sauna, Boruto felt imposed by the height difference. He did not want to end on a bad note, and he really, really wanted to get off. He had never felt this strong of urge before in his life. 

In all honesty, Boruto wanted to back out because his mouth still felt sore from being stretched out. At least he did not have to use his hands, Boruto thought since his arms tired from holding his dad’s balls and constantly pumping and twisting at a high rate per minute. But the soreness felt like a good soreness. He managed to get his dad off even as a complete beginner. 

Swallowing some of the thick cum in his throat and mouth, Boruto raised himself a little bit out of the water to reach his dad’s balls. Still kneeling, Boruto’s hand reached out to hold the balls. Then, his cum-filled mouth reached up. Making sure to be as gentle as possible, he started to place the wet, hairy balls in his mouth. 

Following his dad’s advice, he started with the left one. It already filled up so much of his mouth. Boruto pushed his mouth a little bit more up, and, with the aid of his hand, he pushed the right nut in his mouth. Then, he had his dad’s ballsack completely in his mouth with his cheeks puffed like a chipmunk. 

Meanwhile, Naruto’s flaccid dick rested against Boruto’s face. Boruto did nothing to move it away. Resting his arm, Boruto used the hand that remained underwater to start pumping his own dick. Touching it for the first time, Boruto could not help but moan loudly with the balls in his mouth. Soon thereafter, Boruto started to suck the balls for the first time, and his tongue played with them as much as it could with the balls weighing his tongue down. 

Reacting to the sensation and the context of the situation, Naruto’s flaccid dick started to regain some blood flow. Although not rigid, its size increased and grew hotter on Boruto’s cum-covered face. Looking down, Naruto saw his son looking up at him with one blue eye. The other was still closed because of his giant load that he blew all over his son’s face. 

Seeing his son’s checks bulging with his balls, Naruto’s pride rose with his dick. Now, it went from resting against one of Boruto’s check to lying on his forehead and going to Boruto’s cum-drizzled, wet hair. Content, Naruto placed his arms behind his head and pushed his hips a little out to get a better view. He could tell through the steam of the sauna that Boruto had started to pump himself in eagerness.

Hearing his dad clear his throat and raise an eyebrow, Boruto flushed in embarrassment for forgetting an important part of this lesson. As best as he could, Boruto started mumbling to the balls in his mouth. Additionally, he used his tongue to bathe his dad’s balls in saliva. The hair and the folds tasted different than his dad’s cock’s head. Far more musky. 

With his dad’s now partially engorged cock resting on his forehead, Boruto got more into the dirty talk. At the same time, he picked up the speed of his hand. Feeling it tired from pleasuring his dad, Boruto started to thrust into it as his father initially instructed. Boruto’s descriptions of himself and his sluttiness likewise rose to the occasion. 

Although his dad could obviously not here the words, Boruto could hear them in his head. They reinforced just how much he enjoyed this training session along with everything it involved. To that end, it was not long before he came buckets into the sauna. His hips started to push out as fast as they could through the resistance provided by the water.

He could not even stop them. His lust had completely taken over his body. What was left of his mind was busy talking about how much he loved his dad’s cum all over him. Suddenly, an orgasm tore through his body. Giant spurts of cum erupted into the water. His whole body shuddered.

With the orgasm wracking his body, he accidentally pushed himself a little higher from his kneeling position. As a result, his dad’s balls went further in his mouth, and his nose almost touched his dad’s pubes. Naruto, of course, witnessed his son’s massive orgasm. In fact, he was very impressed. Even Boruto’s lone blue eye fluttered and started to roll up. 

Regaining a sense of consciousness, Boruto started to control his breath. Likewise, he started to relax his body but did not take his dad’s balls from his mouth. Staring up, Boruto looked for instructions but only saw his dad’s content and pleased face. 

“You did really good, champ,” Naruto said with a pat on Boruto’s head. “You can stop sucking my balls now.”

Removing the balls, Boruto relaxed more into the sauna with his bum resting against his ankles. In the meantime, Naruto sat back down into the sauna. Placing his forearms on his knees, Naruto leaned forward close to Boruto. 

“Very good. Very good. You did very good. You learned a lot, no?” Naruto asked inquisitively. 

“Hai,” Boruto said breathlessly. 

“And just think you still have so much more to learn, neh?”

“Hai.”

“Now, obviously, the sensations you felt and gave throughout this training session alone were intense. As a Shinobi, you cannot let them overcome you. The three greatest weakness are sex, intoxicants, and money. You are experiencing the first one for the first time. Understand?”

“Hai.”

“Cool. Swallow the rest of my cum. Good. Now let me wash the rest off. All done. That felt good?”

“Hai.”

“You liked it? Like the whole thing?”

“Hai, very much.”

“Ah, awesome. I did too. We will be working on this every night, OK?”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

“Me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

Boruto panted harshly in the middle of the open, snowy field. Sweat beaded on his face, as his hands rested on his standing knees. With his sleeve, Boruto wiped some forehead sweat away. A water container appeared in front of his eyes. Instinctively grabbing it, Boruto started to drink deeply looking up at his dad who did not appear fatigued in the least.

“You’re doing great, champ,” Naruto smiled in reassurance. 

Boruto could only nod his head in acknowledgement. First, his dad woke him up way too early in the morning. Of course, it felt strange interacting with his father after what happened last night in the sauna. But since his dad acting like his normal foolish self, Boruto decided to act like nothing special happened.

Just another training session simulating a mission. Personally, Boruto liked that. He did not want to lose his dad for someone else. It would just be weird. After all, the whole purpose of his dad training him in the sexual arts was so that someone Boruto could trust with his whole being would be in charge.

Then, they meet up with Hinata and Himawari for a hearty breakfast. While he would be training with his dad, Himawari would be doing some lighter training with his mom. Hinata talked about doing some shopping afterwards. After breakfast, Naruto and Boruto headed out to the nearby reserved, and more importantly, private training field. 

Since then, Naruto and Boruto went through a series of stretches, then warm-ups, and finally started in the real stuff. Naturally, Naruto planned to make it all up as he went, but his personal trainer devised a workout-slash-training schedule to follow. Personally, he wanted to just throw it away, but if he did not respect his bureaucracy, then who would? 

Naruto pulled the worksheet out again. He kept forgetting what to do next. With a shrug, he read out the name, set, and reps involved. After handing the sheet to Boruto to re-read in case he missed something, Naruto performed some of the exercise to demonstrate. Then, Boruto imitated Naruto. And so the day went intermixed with breaks, spars, and general discussions.

The discussions all followed the same basic pattern. Naruto would either start preaching or reminiscing. With Naruto’s wind-bag tendencies, Boruto would be divulged in new information and begin asking twenty-or-so questions. Naruto would answer them all truthfully but just as long-winded and question-prone as before. His dad never was known for his succinctness. 

Naruto and Boruto had a private lunch that Naruto brought with them. And the day continued. Soon the sun started to set. As the wind started to pick up in snow flurries, Naruto decided to wind-down the exercise, begin a cooldown, and start to pack-up. With a moving speech, at least in Naruto’s opinion, on the importance of hard work, dedication, and perseverance, they walked back to hotel. 

Meeting up with Hinata and Himawari, the Uzumaki family proceeded to tour the resort village. After watching the sun drop past the snow-topped mountains, the Uzumaki family returned to their hotel, freshened up, and went back out for a nice family dinner. During the dinner, Naruto leaned in once and whispered to Boruto while pointing out all the young male employees, “Imagine pulling one of them to the side and sucking their dicks.”

Boruto, taken back by the sheer audacity of the statement, blushed madly before covering it up with a laugh. But then he started to look around the restaurant. Boruto could not stop the mental images. The image of him on his knees, sucking dick. The feeling of his hands and mouth filled with a sixteen-year old’s hot dick and balls. 

The sensation of his tongue swiping and sliding down it. The slight pressure of hands in his hair. Boruto could not stop himself from getting turned on, and his small dick started to harden under the table. Feeling embarrassed at his lack of control, Boruto looked back to the table to stop his wandering eyes.

“Are you and dad doing anything else tonight?” Himawari asked.

“Yep.” Naruto answered for him, “I’ve got a small surprise for Boruto back at the hotel that I’ve been preparing.”

Completely taken by surprise, Boruto’s head shot up in curiosity. Hinata said, “Make sure not to push him too hard. You two have had a busy day.”

“Bah, don’t worry. It’s just something to keep him busy with and train at the same time. It’ll just take a second to explain. Then I’ll come over and have that tea party we’ve been talking about, neh, Hima?” Naruto said.

“Awesome!” Himawari cheered.

Naruto beamed. Boruto felt a small drop of sweat at what the surprise could possibly be. His imagination ran wild. Of course it would be about the sexual arts. But what? Boruto frowned in thought. Didn’t his dad tell him yesterday that they would be continuing, so what is the point of phrasing it as a surprise. Losing interest almost immediately, Boruto joined into the new conversation that Himawari started.

As the dinner finished up, Boruto could not help but notice some of the young male employees steal glances at him. Is something up? Or is he just starting to notice things like that now? His dad always lamented about his own ignorance of other’s feeling towards him, especially at his own mother. But seriously? How did he misread ‘I love you’ that bad with the battle against Nagato? Like really?

Setting aside such thoughts, the family ate dessert, his dad paid the bill, and they all went to the hotel. Once in the room with just his dad, Boruto asked, “What’s the surprise?”

“Oh yeah, du-uh,” Naruto started off lamely and then smirked devilishly. “It’s all self-explanatory really. I’ve arranged for you to be escorted to a special club. Of course you’ll need some privacy, but that’s bread-and-butter for ninja. Just Transform into profile M-B-12 and meet up at the hotel lobby. One of the girls will give you written instructions. From there, just have fun!”

Finding the escort was easy enough Boruto thought. The young, uniformed man showed the younger, discreetly dressed brunette Boruto through the snowy streets of the resort town. After fetching a few friends along the way, the pack of young men continued through the streets jabbering in excited tones about the awesome night ahead for them all. Boruto thought he recognized at least one of them from the restaurant. 

The whole walk Boruto felt unnerved by the more or less 16-year-olds’ tones. Naturally, his dad’s explanation of the surprise left much to be desired. All-in-all the surprise still remained a surprise and the lack of information made Boruto nervous and anxious. He supposed that could be a training session in-and-of-itself.

Crossing a creek that separated part of the town, the lanterns changed from lime green to scarlet red. The tone of the boys raised in giddiness. At the door to a particular wooden building, the hotel escort gave a code-phrase to the girl at the front. Ushered into a side of the building from the adjoining alleyway, two girls escorted the boys into a changing room like at a sauna. 

One of the girls asked Transformed Boruto to follow her to a separate room to the rambunctious cheers of the other boys. Boruto could no longer ignore the obvious. His dad set him up to lose his virginity with one of the brothel workers. He was a virgin, not oblivious. He could not stop the trembling from nervousness.

Opening up a door, Boruto’s anxiousness took a backseat for a moment. In one-word, Boruto thought, ‘cramped’. The room was small. It had a multitude of comfortable pillows on the wooden-lacquered floor, a hook on the wooden wall with a small white towel, and a small wicker basket to the side. While Boruto would describe the room one-of-a-kind in his short experience, the most interesting facet had to be the hole on the side nearest the hanging towel. 

“Young master,” the girl said in her small voice, “please undress if you wish and make yourself comfortable. They will be along soon.”

Boruto could not take it any longer, “What’s going on?”

The girl only chuckled into her hand that covered her mouth, “Patience, young master.”

“Tell me,” Boruto pleaded, more than insisted.

“Please, young master, enter the room. And do not worry. You will be alone, so feel free to, hmmm, unwind, yes? To be yourself, so the speak,” the girl continued.

Boruto’s initial frustration from the girl’s continued avoidance of his basic question dissipated. With the suggestive tone at the obvious euphemism, Boruto received the message loud-and-clear. Apparently, this dad talked with this girl or this girl’s boss, so at least someone knew what was going on. But that still left so many unanswered questions.

Entering the room and having the door closed behind him, Boruto stared at the sole light fixture at the ceiling. Maybe it would give him some answers. Looking around, Boruto discovered some more little features. Small bottles of different shapes and sizes covered the other side of the room in a bookshelf. 

Going to them, Boruto could read that they were essential oils, lubricants and other similar products. Like everything else since dinner, this ‘surprise’ created more questions. He needed help, but he could not just go running out of the room yelling for it. Boruto realized once more the implications for missions. 

Tired of his focus being diverted to maintaining the Transformation, Boruto let it break in a silent puff of chakra smoke. Relieved, Boruto tested one of the pillows and found it extraordinarily comfortable. The towel soft; the oils fragrant. After getting more comfortable with his surroundings, Boruto decided to finally follow the girl’s advice and undress.

First, he put his winter boots near the door. Removing his winter clothing and hanging it up on the other hooks, Boruto, still not sure, hesitated to unbuckle his oversized leather belt. Shrugging, he let it go, unbuttoned and unzipped his black pants. Pooling at his ankles, he bent over to pull the pants from his feet. 

Suddenly, an unidentified object appeared in Boruto’s peripheral vision. Looking up from his bent over position, Boruto saw someone’s dick and balls sticking through the hole in the wall. With his pants still down, Boruto started at the erect cock and hanging balls as a series of realizations rushed through his head in a flash. 

Boruto hurried out of his pants. Setting up and kneeling on a mess of plush pillows, Boruto pulled his pink V-neck off. With the dick nearly touching his face, Boruto felt his own cock starting to press against the fabric of his lime green boxers with small pineapple patterns. Swallowing a little pit of the spit in his mouth, Boruto reached out, and for the second time in his life, he held another man’s engorged cock in his youthful hands. 

Still nervous, Boruto went through all of his dad’s advice, seeking to apply it now in practice. He would show him what a great student he was! Boruto strengthened his tentative grip. He heard a muffled intake of one’s breath on the other side. Continuing, Boruto used his other hand to coddle the hanging balls. Unlike his dad, his hand wrapped around the whole dick with the fingers touching, and his other hand completely held the slightly hairy balls. 

For the first time though, Boruto noticed that the pubes might be a problem. In the sauna, the water weighed everything down to the base. Without such, the pubes obstructed the majority of the base of the cock and made Boruto feel slightly uneasy. Then again, everything that did not exactly mirror his training session with his dad bothered him. But lightning never strikes the same location twice.

Not allowing his self to be deterred, Boruto examined the dick more. Going down the side with his nose, Boruto smelled the musty scent, stronger the nearer his nose approached the pubes. Feeling slightly daring, Boruto pushed his whole face down to the base. He did not want to disappoint his dad by being a coward. 

With a massive inhale, the smell caused Boruto’s small dick to push even more against the boxers. Pulling back to look at all of the cock at once, Boruto’s hand pushed down it once slowly. Then again. Then again but a little faster, until he felt comfortable with the dick pulsing against his hand. 

Reaching a natural and risk-free rhythm, Boruto began weighing the balls. He could not help but notice the dryness of it all. Looking back, Boruto regretfully saw the bottle of lubricant on the other side. Boruto decided to not let go but make the best of the situation. Maybe he would get another chance to start over with someone new. 

Like with his dad, Boruto kissed the tip of the dick. Eliciting a muffled sound from the other side, Boruto, for the first time, felt adventurous and experimental. With his dad, Boruto just followed the instructions by the letter because he had no notion of what he was doing. 

To that end, Boruto started to kiss up and down the erect cock. He kissed the tip again. He kissed down the top. Up the bottom. Even at the base. Really starting to feel comfortable and uninhibited by the privacy of the situation, Boruto used his dormant pumping hand to push the dick up slightly. With the newfound access and dropping his cradling hand, Boruto started to fervently kiss the balls that would eventually reward him with their salty goodnes. 

Boruto continued to kiss until his kisses turned into sucks. As the sounds grew on the other side, Boruto felt more emboldened and gave away all sense of teasing. He went full-on to sucking the balls. With slurping and gurgling sounds, Boruto, despite the odd angle of attack, bobbed his head up and down trying to get the balls as deep in his mouth as possible. 

At the same, his tongue swatted, bathed, poked, tickled and slathered the balls in his mouth. Boruto felt the tightness in his boxers reach maximum height. Soon, he started to moan desperately into the balls as his own balls yearned. Boruto spread his knees further apart to try to relieve the pressure. 

Instead, the fabric of the boxers increased in pressure. Likewise, the boxers started to ride up in the sides and back constricting his dick even further. Opening his eyes to the feeling of friction against his sensitive dick’s tip, Boruto stared up at the erect cock hovering just above his face. 

His eyes clouded in lust. Losing himself, his mouth loosened and saliva dribbled down the side of his mouth. His knees started to spread even further before coming back in. Then, they would spread again. And come back together with the pillows sliding across the wooden floor. With the friction provided by his boxers, a wetness that Boruto did not see started to well up. 

The lime green fabric moistened but continued to provide the friction, albeit less harshly. With his mouth loose around the balls, the lewd sounds of his mouth sucking, slurping, and swallowing the anonymous balls filled the small room. Meanwhile, the moaning and loud breaths on the other side came through although still muffled. The noises, reminiscent of his time with his dad, caused Boruto to leak even more pre-cum.

Speeding up the bobbing of his head and the spreading-and-closing of his legs, Boruto’s nose and overall face continuously pressed against the dick that he still held with both hands. Seeking to test his limits, Boruto pushed upwards as far as he could even lifting himself a little from the cushions. Holding the position, Boruto let the filling of his mouth filled with another man’s balls consume him.

He let the cock dominate his vision and his mind. He let the scent overpower his nose and body. He stopped pleasuring himself with his legs. He was a cock-slut. He knew it, and he conceded it. He did not need his dad to tell it to him. He knew it. And he loved it. 

With the epiphany, Boruto moaned with his whole body into the random dude’s balls that hung out of a random wall in a random building in a random village. He lost himself in the overwhelming sensation that rushed throughout his being. It felt so wrong. But more importantly, it felt so good. 

As he continued to stare at the thick cock above him, Boruto lusted more and more for it rather than the slightly hairy balls tickling the back of his throat. Boruto’s nostrils flared with a deep inhale from the cock just a centimeter away. Boruto’s mouth then pulled away in a sloppy mess only to attack the head of the dick with his hands automatically reaching to pump the shaft and cradle the balls. 

Using the saliva that naturally built up, Boruto swallowed harshly against the head. Unlike his father’s, this dick did not stretch his mouth or lips. Instead as Boruto started to experiment, the dick slid with ease down his tongue. The curled tongue reached out further and went out of his mouth with more saliva going down the sides.

Boruto tasted the salty pre-cum in delight. Continuing down, Boruto’s nose soon stopped at the base of the dick without any of the trouble he had last night. Neither happy nor disappointed, Boruto continued gliding up and down the dick with his tongue and mouth. Meanwhile, his hand pumped up and down the now saliva-drenched cock, while his other hand weighed the wet balls. 

Achieving a natural rhythm, Boruto relaxed more into his lust. He did not need to be as eager to receive the same satisfaction of having another man filling his mouth and hands. This provided Boruto with the ability to focus more attention on spreading and closing his legs. With the added pleasure of the friction, Boruto started to make the already sloppy blowjob messier. 

Boruto moaned into the cock as he reached the base. The pubes tickled his nose and cheeks. Like the balls, Boruto rested up against the wall of the room with the dick pushing against his gag reflex. Persevering, Boruto sucked loudly and lewdly without care. He stretched his lips forward to encase as much of the dick as possible. 

Maintaining that position, Boruto began to pleasure himself harder and faster. Pumping his knees, his legs slid the pillows back and forth across the wood floor. His erect dick pushed as hard as it could against the fabric of the boxers. The roughness against the sensitivity of his own cock head caused Boruto to moan even louder into the cock. At the same time, he washed to anonymous cock with his tongue. 

Losing himself in his own pleasure, Boruto jerked the bottom half of his body. His knees, legs, and hips all contracted and retracted to provide more of that delirious friction. With the added feeling of his mouth filled with another man and wet, hairy balls against his chin, and his nose tickled by pubes, Boruto lost himself in the scents, sounds, and feelings of the moment. The fabric, wetted by pre-cum, quickly became drenched. 

The tented boxers took on a white and web-like appearance where Boruto’s dick pressed into them. Boruto picked up the pace even more. In the unsustainable situation, Boruto struggled harder and harder, refusing to use his hands that rested against the wooden wall for support. The moans around the cock picked up. 

If Boruto paid attention, he would have noticed the muffled sounds of the other man picking up as well. Absolutely lost in his own pleasure, the sudden burst of cum streamed into his mouth and down his throat. The hot and salty liquid broke Boruto’s trance. Then another burst. And another. And another stream of cum shot into him. 

His half-lidded eyes fluttered. His nostrils flared against the cock. The added sensation combined with the next few grinds against his boxers caused Boruto’s own dick to explode in climax. Cum filled the fabric. Some leached through. A lot covered the head of Boruto’s own dick. Even more spread across the inside of the fabric as Boruto’s uncontrolled hips caused the fabric to slide up and down, side-to-side picking up the continuously releasing cum. 

Boruto’s throat swallowed rapidly to consume the sticky substance. The cum-covered boxers rested against his thighs, the inside of his legs, and his deflating dick. His nostrils continued to take deep breaths against the base of the other man’s cock. Boruto could feel the blood returning to his own head and the blood of the cock in his mouth returning back to its owner. 

His mind hazy from the orgasm that rocked his world, he rested all of his weight against his hands that remained at the wall for support. Boruto never removed his mouth, and the dick slowly glided out of Boruto’s wide-open mouth. The after-cum slid with the tip of the cock granting Boruto better access to the salty taste. A little touched his outstretched lips but none touched his face. 

Boruto resigned himself to the cock leaving his mouth. Seeing it disappear behind the wooden wall, Boruto finally reclined against the plush pillows. He performed some slight stretches feeling the blood in him begin to flow normally. Taking deep, controlled breaths, he naturally regained his senses. What a wonderful surprise his dad prepared for him!

Boruto felt the heat of his own semen dissipate and turn cool. The stickiness that glued his skin and boxers started to irritate him. Oddly enough, he did not want to take his boxers off due to a fear of nakedness in a public space. He recognized that although he remained alone in the small room, no lock existed on the door.

The idea of someone entering the room with his naked, unTransformed self disturbed him. The idea of someone doing the same thing while he was in full cock-slut mode with a dick down his throat did not so much disturb him as it turned him more on. The perceived wrongness of the act and the potential of getting caught, no matter how small, really turned him on. 

Getting horny and feeling constricted by the boxers, Boruto removed them and threw them at the far corner away from his other clothes. Grabbing the towel on the hook, Boruto wiped his face and semen-wet groin area. He would have to go back commando and just throw them away. Or maybe keep them as a memento. 

He rested a bit with his naked bum on the plush pillows. Curiosity compelled Boruto up to check out the oils again. After testing a few scents, he reached for the lubricant he wanted earlier. Placing a coin-sized amount in his hand, he felt the extraordinarily slippery-ness of it. With a shrug, Boruto rubbed it to his own half-hard dick. 

For starters, the sensation felt different. It did not feel like his normal jack-off sessions with just a hand and a dick. He did not recognize the sensation at all. As if he was not rubbing his own dick but something else entirely. He still could not determine if the lubricant made anything better. 

Although special, it did not feel special. For those reasons Boruto stopped and wiped his dick and hand. He wished he had a faucet or a bowl of water to really wash his self. Maybe he should get dressed, Transform, and leave? Was there going to be another dick for him? He had no idea. Once again, he really wished his dad or someone would have provided a note with instructions. What was standard operating procedure? What was this even called?

Hearing a ruffling yet muffled sound from the other side of the hole in the wall, Boruto paused in his thoughts. Rather quickly, an erect dick appeared through the hole. Blinking a few times at the sight of another dude’s cock, Boruto took in the differences. Around the same shape and girth as the last one with a slight up bent at the tip. Still nothing like his dad’s massive dick but plenty to practice with.

Instantly forgetting his previous preoccupations, Boruto kneeled before the cock and attacked it straight away. Boruto placed his hands in the default position and started sucking the dick instantly. His head started bobbing and, quicker than last time, went to the base. Trying a new style, his mouth slid from the very tip to the very base. 

Unlike the previous cock owner who muffled his own sounds, this one loudly moaned without inhibition. When Boruto stayed with his nose to the pubes and hands on the walls with the dick touching the back of his throat for the third time, he heard a voice from the other side say, “Keep your pretty little head right there.”

Boruto obeyed. He opened his eyes looking up at the wooden wall seeking further instructions. Instead, the dick in his mouth started to pull out. Once nearly out the voice commanded, “Keep that mouth nice and open, real wide.”

Stretching his mouth as wide as he could, Boruto maintained his position waiting for more. He could not identify the voice, but it sounded familiar. The natural buffering by the wall made it too hard to identify. Boruto further noted that, like his father in the sauna, the tones of voices people used during these moments shifted drastically. 

Suddenly and without warning, the cock slammed into the back of his throat. Not expecting anything of the sort, Boruto’s eyes watered slightly as he coughed a few times in agitation. Despite that, Boruto did not waver. He kept his mouth wide-open and realigned his hands against the wall for better support. 

The dick in his mouth pulled out to his lips. Looking down, Boruto could see the bottom of the head of the cock briefly before it rushed back into his mouth. Once again, it hit the back of his throat. And once again, Boruto coughed although less this time. And so it continued with the dick ruthlessly sliding in and out of his mouth and slamming into his throat. 

Boruto merely looked down at his lips in submission. The cock fucking his mouth turned him on. Seeing it go in to fill his mouth with its meaty girth caused Boruto’s half-hard cock to grow. Seeing it come out with a sheen from his saliva made his own dick grow more. Naked, Boruto spread his knees against the wall without thought.

He kept his mouth open for the cock to fuck it as the cock willed. He leaned as much as he could into the wall to make sure the entire dick entered his mouth. The hole barred the balls from fully returning to the other side and instead pushed them slightly upwards. From there, they rested warmly against Boruto’s chin that dribbled saliva from Boruto’s lack of swallowing to make sure that the cockhead did not abuse the back of his throat more than necessary. 

The cock pulled out, the balls rested against his chin, the cock pushed in, the balls slapped his chin, the cock came out, saliva spilled, and so it repeated. The sensations of being used like this thrilled Boruto. The idea of being an object for a cock to use at its pleasure sent currents through his body. 

All he had to do was obey and the cock would do the rest. He enjoyed it. The sensation of widening his legs. His hands against the wall. His jaw wide-open. The saliva on his chin. The hot cock going in and out of his mouth. His tongue flattened at the base. The lips shaped outwards. The throat wide-open. Boruto felt blessed. 

The pace of the cock fucking his mouth escalated. The cock’s owner’s pants, moans, sighs, and grunts gathered tempo and volume. Without friction, Boruto’s cock grew impatient and desperate. His hips pushed outwards only to feel air. Rearranging, Boruto brought his body closer to the wall by widening his legs even further and pushing his butt closer to the wall.

From there, Boruto started to slide his own cock up and down the wall. The glossy veneer provided practically no friction, but it offered more than air. As a result, Boruto wildly and passionately began humping the wall to rub his dick against the surface area. Meanwhile, the cock in his mouth became erratic in its pumping. 

The voice shouted, “Yes. Oh, fucking yes. Yes. Oh gods. Oh gods, yes. Fuck. Fuck. Yeah. Ah. Yeah. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. YES! FUCK!”

With the upbeat in the voice, the cock rapidly pushed in and out of Boruto’s mouth, still tapping the back of his throat every time. Sometimes the dick would barely move from the back of the throat. Other times it would completely remove itself from Boruto’s mouth. But it always hit the back.

Boruto’s outstretched lips effectively kissed the wall around the hole. Boruto sensed the balls on his chin push upwards towards his bottom lip. The dick shot thick streams of cum straight down Boruto’s throat with no taste. The viscosity pushed some of the cum back up, as only so much could go down at one time. 

Choking from the pileup of cum and dick in the back of his throat, Boruto swallowed as much as he could and as fast as he could. Boruto’s throat opening and closing in rapid succession pressed against the tip of the cock. The sensation against the already sensitive tip and the balls pressed further upwards and more cum soon deluged his flooded throat. Of course, Boruto then renewed the vigor of the cycle by swallowing more, desperately trying to get it all down to his stomach. 

During the whole process, Boruto mindlessly humped the wall with all that he had. The lack of air from the suffocating semen made Boruto delirious. In the oxygen-deprived state, Boruto’s dick finally released its second load within a short time frame. 

Unheard by Boruto, the dick’s owner rested his forehead against the wooden wall and breathed harshly. His dick still filled Boruto’s mouth and rested against the throat that had yet to cease its convulsing tightness against the tip. The sensitivity had fried his nerves. With the added tightness provided by Boruto’s own orgasm, he shouted out in an exhausted voice, “Ahhh!”

Ignorant, Boruto rested his own forehead against the wall and began relaxing his own body. Tentatively, the spent cock left Boruto’s warm and wet mouth, dragging itself across Boruto’s rough tongue. After-cum once again traced the length allowing Boruto to savor the flavor as he unconsciously swallowed it. 

Soon, the cock left. Boruto remained in the same position except to rest his jaw. Basking in the post-orgasmic bliss, Boruto started to regain his senses for the second time. Closing his eyes, Boruto measured his breaths. 

Before he knew it, the now-recognizable feeling of a cock’s head pushed roughly against his closed lips and teeth. Without much thought, Boruto opened his mouth to let it in. 

The owner of the new cock said, “Tch. What a slut. Sucking off two dicks and immediately going for another one.”

Boruto half-opened his eyes in response. The dick pushed further in until resting easily. Not knowing what to do next, Boruto did what felt natural and started to suck the dick. He then followed up by bobbing his head up and down the whole length.

“Ah. What a good whore,” the guy continued. “A natural.”

Boruto liked his dad’s dirty talk better. He was a cock-slut, not a whore. In all reality, Boruto had no notion of the difference at all. It was more the tone of voice that came off way too cocky and unappealing. Like a mission, Boruto would not let an obnoxious client affect the quality of his work.

“Stop. Get off my dick.”

Boruto, bothered by the order, followed it nonetheless. 

“We’re going too fast, no? I want to enjoy this. Use your hand. Grab my dick. Play with it.”

Disappointed because he wanted to practice sucking dick more, Boruto obeyed. Grabbing the wet dick, Boruto started to pump it. With his eyes fully awake now, Boruto looked at the normal cock. Using his other hand to weigh the balls, Boruto went to lick it. 

His rough tongue played with the dick like a cat. With the saliva as a lubricant, Boruto decided to experiment in different styles of holding the dick. He imitated his father last night by twisting the tip and using more of his wrist. 

“That’s it.”

Boruto, for the most part, ignored the comment and continued. Switching up his hands, Boruto chuckled softly to himself randomly. For some reason the idea of jacking off an anonymous dick while studying it felt wonderfully detached and objective. 

“Lick the bottom-side. Ah, yeah. Now I want to try something new I was told. Grab my dick and hold it up. Good. Now slap it against that slutty face of yours.”

Unsure, Boruto looked at the wall for more advice. Looking at the cock in his hand, Boruto lifted it up from the top. Unsatisfied with the angle, Boruto slid his hand all the way down to the base and lifted the cock from there. Rearranging himself, Boruto kneeled closer to the ground before looking up at the cock looming over him.

Nervous, Boruto prematurely closed his eyes before bringing the dick down on his face. With no acceleration or speed, the dick lamely fell to his face and rested there. Not feeling how this was sexy at all, Boruto scrunched up his face at let it rest. 

“Again, but harder. Come on. Slap that dick across your face. Like the way you want it.”

Still having no idea of what was wanted, Boruto brought the dick back up from the base. Not trusting gravity to do all the work, Boruto changed his wrist’s hold on the cock before bringing it down. With a little speed, the dick slapped to the side of his nose over his right eye and lip. 

“That’s more like it.”

Mentally shrugging, Boruto repeated the gesture getting harder and harder with the cock. Slap. Thwunk. Slap. Thwunk. The slaps soon reverberated throughout the room. Boruto started to like the meatiness of the dick, which he loved so much in its natural state, crashing down on his face. The sensation, for the first time with the third, started to cause a reaction with his own dick. 

The hot dick from tip to shaft that hit his face thrilled Boruto. The dominance of it was made even more dominant by the fact that Boruto performed the act on himself. And he liked it. He made sure to have the dick hit all angles and sides of his slutty face. He had his eyes opened. He had them closed. 

Slapping it across his lips, he liked the denial of the cock. The owner did not want him to suck it despite how much his sluttiness wanted to. Deciding to stretch the rules, Boruto opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. Then, he started to slap the thick cock against it with a louder echo in the room. 

After which, he would slap his own face with a dick partially covered in his own saliva. He continued switching it and enjoying it. The sound of the wet, meaty slaps travelled straight to his dick, which became fully erect. Boruto heard a distinct laugh on the other side.

“Enough playing for now, kitten. Suck my balls,” the voice ordered.

Boruto, ambivalent to switching tasks, used the same position to insert the balls into his mouth. He noted they were hairier than the last two. Maybe, this guy was older than the previous two? Amused by his own conjectures of one’s age by the amount of hair on their balls, Boruto exhaled softly against them. 

“Now let’s get to sucking.”

Boruto switched once more. Finally, he got to do some practice, although secretly he was pleased by the new discoveries. He would definitely go about slapping his dad’s big, thick dick all over his slutty face. The thoughts of which fully aroused Boruto’s horniness, which he transferred to his task of getting the slightly larger dick further down his mouth. 

This one went just beyond annoying the back of his throat to going just beyond with the tip. Relaxing his used muscles, his throat did not provide nearly as much resistance as it did to his dad’s which really battered down those walls. Dissatisfied that the cock did not naturally stretch his mouth, Boruto nevertheless continued his sucking and swallowing. 

“Now blow me with all you have. Jack me off at the same time.” 

Tightening his lips against the base of the cock, Boruto focused on his internal ministrations. Bobbing his head, he received enough room for his hand. He quickly discovered that the cock would not go all the way in his mouth if his hand rested at the base. Following the instructions, nonetheless, Boruto used his saliva to pump the cock in synchronization with his mouth. 

Not receiving new instructions like this person clearly liked, Boruto continued. Boruto felt somewhat disappointed. An original, vanilla blowjob with a handjob at the same time. How lame. Boruto laughed into the cock at the thought of already getting bored about giving blowjobs to others. Maybe it was the complete anonymity and treating the whole situation as objects. 

Picking up the pace to challenge himself, Boruto slided down the cock more than bobbed. At the tip, he made sure to suck real nice, hard, and loud. Near the bottom, he would push his hand against the wall and hole to go all the way down. With the cock fully inside his mouth and pushing his throat, he would breathe deeply. 

Repeating this, Boruto turned into a machine with slight accelerations. Seeking to add something to it, he started to use his tongue to play with the underside of the dick. He traced the veins. He tickled them. At the base, he would stick his tongue out and flick the balls still in his hands. 

With obvious shortness of breath, the guy announced, “I’m about to. Ugh. Off. Get off my dick. No, just your mouth. Ugh. Hurry! Get your face ready. Jack me. Jack me hard. Yes. Yes! Yes, ah! Ah!”

His trance disrupted, Boruto hastened to comply. Looking at the wall for more instructions, Boruto pumped the cock as fast as he could. All of a sudden the guy who wanted to take it nice and slow wanted him to go into overdrive. Geez. Make up your mind. 

Boruto supposed that he would not end up liking all dicks the same. Cum exploded all over his face, covering his nose, cheeks, lips, . Thankfully, his eyes automatically closed. Rude, interrupting his thoughts like that. As he had that thought, more cum spurted on his forehead. Really? Again? 

Of course, another shot of cum landed right over one of his eyes. The first cum started to obey gravity despite its thickness and dragged down his face. With only eye, Boruto stared down the cock that made a giant mess over him. Opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue, Boruto caught and tasted some of the cum. Salty like all the rest. 

“You liked my gift, huh? Oh yeah, no talking from you. How about this, now, just slap my dick against your face again as a yes.”

Unable to really say no in this situation, Boruto did so. The slap sounded with extra wetness from his own saliva and the other’s semen covering his face. 

“Humph, thought so. I’ll tell the rest of the boys. You’ll love having their loads all over you.”

‘Rest of them? I’ve already done three,’ Boruto thought wildly. ‘How many more did my dad get?’

Boruto had lost count and track of time. His eyes fluttered, barely open. An anonymous cock repeatedly thrust into his wide-open mouth and down his throat. Uncaring, Boruto’s spent throat muscles let the thick cock pummel his throat. His outstretched lips kissed the wall. 

Cum drenched his whole chin and around his lips. It dripped down his chin and on to his chest like thick, white raindrops. They littered it. His own cum dominated the lower part of his abdomen and the wall. His spent and flaccid cock rested between his spread knees. 

Cum also covered his thick, blond hair in ropes of white. His forehead and the wall that it currently rested in had the sheen of cum. His nose, part of his left eye, all of his right away, his whiskers, and puffy checks all had cum spattered and streaming. 

His mouth bubbled cum out of the sides to repaint his chin and eventually chest, abdomen, thighs, cock, and knees. And the dick kept thrusting in his mouth spilling out someone else’s cum. His throat had yet to cease swallowing to get all of the sticky substance down. 

In this condition, Naruto walked into the cramped room. The smell of sex assaulted his senses. Naruto stared to the side to his cum-covered son getting ruthlessly skull-fucked through a cum-dirty glory hole. He felt his dick stir in his pants. 

He had come over when his son failed to arrive by 9:00 p.m. when he put Himawari to sleep with a nice story. Directed by the nice brothel mother, Naruto opened the door to locate his son. He body blocked the mistress from seeing his son in the vulnerable position and dismissed her. 

Walking in and closing the door behind him, Naruto took stock of the room. Honestly, he had no idea what to do. Should he soothe his son? Talk dirty? Encourage? Discourage? He could just as easily grab his son by the back of the head and use it to fuck the cock through the glory hole, as he could take over and get fucked in the mouth in his son’s place. 

After a previous conversation with his wife, Naruto promised to place himself in son’s shoes more often. To sympathize like he did as a kid. Of course, he always found it beyond awkward thinking they were polar opposites. Seeing his cock-slut of a son servicing a glory hole by getting skull-fucked changed his opinion. Maybe he was more like him after all. 

But what he would want in this situation? Looking back on the times he serviced a glory hole, Naruto imagined that Boruto wanted to have his face fucked by a person he could trust. Feel more attached. That was Naruto’s usual feelings when he finished. But first he needed to test his son’s limits. 

Approaching his son silently, he whispered softly, “I’m here now. Don’t worry. Keep going. I’ll help you.”

Boruto’s eyes rose in surprise and made eye contact with his dad to the side. The cum that slightly covered the left of his eye made it hard. Undisturbed, the cock continued to thrust into Boruto’s mouth. Naruto winked and gave a thumb up. 

Boruto smiled around the cock in his mouth. With one hand, Naruto put his arm around Boruto and massaged his naked back in encouragement. With the other hand, he put it against the back of Boruto’s head.

With a reassuring smile, Naruto whispered, “Show me what you’ve learned, champ.”

Boruto smiled back even wider stretching the cum and causing more to fall on him. Naruto sprayed the back of his fingers out to gently grab his son’s skull. From there, he pulled it back in opposite synchronization with the cock only to push it back to the wall. A loud moan echoed from the other side.

Chuckling softly, Naruto continued to use his son’s head to fuck an anonymous dick. Well, not too anonymous to Naruto who picked up the line-up. Working kids across the village from the hotel staff to the restaurant staff and more. Clean 16 year-olds not afraid to get their dick wet. Some of them were probably virgins. Tch, civilian-life must be so boring. But important Naruto reminded himself.

Naruto noted that Boruto did not struggle with the relatively long, yet thin cock. He could see it outlining his son’s throat. No coughing, no resistance at all. Impressed, Naruto nodded his head a few times to his son that continued to look at him through one, cum-covered eye.

‘Good,’ Naruto thought. ‘Very good.’

Picking up the pace to match the thrusting cock, Naruto pushed and pulled his son back and forth from the glory hole. Naruto looked down to see the mess that Boruto’s cum made to the wall and his self. He saw the cum-webbed boxers in the back. 

Naruto further noticed his son’s flaccid cock had started to rise. He smirked. It was always the new sensations that broke up the monotony that got the blood flowing back. Disrupting his notations, the cock weakly spurted a rope or two of cum down Boruto’s throat. Naruto saw the throat swallow it all up quickly. 

Knocking thrice against the wall, Naruto returned his attention to his cum-covered, naked son. Smiling in admiration of the hard work, Naruto casually looked Boruto over, examining everything once again. The sight made the cock in his pants grow hard and stretch to the side. 

Naruto had no idea what to say or do. His son was a cum-dump. Should he whisk him away to rest? Does Boruto want more? Should I get in on the action? Naruto knew what his dick wanted. But what was the right decision to be made?

“Maybe, if ya want, we could head out-,” Naruto started.

In a sore and rough voice, Boruto said, “No.”

The sight of his son’s mouth open with cum dripping from the roof of the mouth to the tongue burned into Naruto’s memory and his dick hardened even more. At the rejection, Naruto tried a different tactic, “Maybe I could go to the other side, huh?”

Boruto just shook his head in the negative, cum falling haphazardly on the pillows and his naked form. Still getting rejected, Naruto resigned himself and smiled, “We can do whatever you want champ.”

Smiling through cum-drenched teeth, Boruto replied, “I want to show you all the things I learned.”

“Oh, okay,” Naruto responded lamely. Following his son’s gestures to get up, Naruto stood up and leaned against the wooden wall. Boruto then rearranged himself and the pillows clumsily. Boruto’s knees rested against the pillows. Bringing his naked body up, Boruto’s sticky hand reached for his dad’s groin. 

Looking down at his son, Naruto felt a little awed at how much of a cock-slut he had turned into within barely two days. Boruto’s mouth transformed from a virgin field to an abused cum-dump practically overnight. And still he lusted for more. Naruto felt a sense of pride at his son’s hard work and dedication to the training, both at day and night. 

Despite all of this, Naruto could not stop the unease. He really did not want a bunch of 16-year-old spunk to be transferred from his son’s cum-covered body to his dick and balls. Of course, he remembered fondly the times when he himself was a cock-slut, cum-dump, and more. After all, he spent the better part of three years being so. 

He had settled down now though. His body-type and personality changed from being a receiver to a giver, not that one could not be both, a changer or switcher so-to-speak. But, at the end of the day, whatever changed from his own cum-slut experiences at Boruto’s own age to right now, it included an aversion to other people’s non-fresh cum. 

“One second, bud,” Naruto hesitated. He really did not want to disappoint his son who looked so very eager to please and show off what he had learned from his time in the glory hole. But Naruto knew that if he let his son continue he might not ever cum. And that would be worse.

“Let me freshen you up real quick, yeah?” Naruto said without deference. Focusing on the water in the air, Naruto manifested his novice Water Technique to create a ball of water. With the water floating in the air, Naruto had it roll over his son’s nude form collecting the semen, salt, sweat, water, and such. Deciding to just ignore what was going into the cleansing ball, Naruto laughed silently to himself as he passed it over his son’s face. 

“That’s better, neh?” Naruto said hoping for a pleased. “Wouldn’t want anything to get in the way of your performance, neh?

Sullen, Boruto nodded his head in the affirmative. Honestly, he felt a little put out. But he had to be honest with himself, the water made him feel very refreshed. When Naruto vanished the dirty ball of water into the air, Boruto stared in awe before returning his eyes to his dad. 

Naruto made eye-contact with his son and smiled like a goof, “Show me what you’ve learned.”

Regaining his former excitement, Boruto smiled back, “Hai!”

Naruto wore his casual clothes. He loved his comfortable orange sweatpants with the matching hoodie with the zipper down revealing a basic white undershirt. Unfortunately, it did not fit the ‘professional world-leader’ image he needed to project. Boruto’s clean hands reached up to Naruto’s covered groin and started to message the thick muscle lying to the side. 

Impatient, Boruto started to kiss and lick his dad’s dick through the fabric. At the same time, he used both hands to untie the knot and loosen the drawstring. Thereafter, Boruto used both hands to pull down Naruto’s orange sweatpants to let them pool at the ground. Meanwhile, Boruto went from kissing his dad’s cock through the pants to the tight and tented light blue boxers with chrysanthemum designs. 

Slathering his tongue up and down the boxers, Boruto pulled his dad’s boxers down. Naruto looked down as his slutty son stared at his released cock. Boruto almost instantaneously grabbed the large cock with one hand and held the balls in the other. Then, he started kissing it madly. 

He kissed every possible angle and side of the head of the cock. Then, he moved down the side, then up the underneath, then down the top, then up the side, then moved to the balls. With his lips kissing the balls, Boruto looked up for the first time. Maintaining eye contact, Boruto pulled away slightly with his hand at the base of Naruto’s cock.

Suddenly, Boruto slammed his dad’s thick, hard, and giant cock against his own face. A meaty thwack echoed in the wooden room. He repeated it. Thwack. Again. And again. He had his dad’s cock slap him silly across the face. Boruto slammed his dad’s dick against his cheek and moved his face to the blow like a slap. 

Continuing on so that all parts of his slutty face felt the heat emanating from his dad’s dick in large thwacks, Boruto opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. From there, he had his dad’s cock slap his tongue repeatedly in quick succession before moving it back to the flesh of his face. Then back to his mouth, using his dad’s dick to transfer his own saliva to cover his face and make it.

The whole process amused Naruto endlessly. His son was using his own dick as a discipline device. Furthermore, Boruto used his cock to slather his own face with saliva. The resulting look was extraordinarily slutty, and Naruto loved it. In fact, he wanted in on the action. 

Naruto unzipped the rest of his orange hoodie and shrugged it off. Pulling his white undershirt off, he continued to hear and feel the sound of his dick slapping his son’s face. Looking down his bare torso, Naruto slowly replaced his son’s hand with his own. While Boruto looked up in curiosity and moved his hands to his dad’s thick, thigh muscles to support himself, Naruto smirked and slapped his son across the face with his dick. 

Thwack. Boruto’s face followed the blow. Before Boruto corrected himself, Naruto did it again in reverse. Thwack. Boruto’s face once again went with the blow. The sheer dominance of the situation caused blood to rush to Boruto’s dick in overtime. Continuing with it for a bit, Naruto switched it and started to slap his son’s face head-on. 

Boruto’s forehead, cheeks, nose, lips, chin, and jaw all felt his dad’s dick rain blows on him. In response, Boruto merely strengthened his grip on his dad’s thighs to not collapse to the floor. Boruto became painfully hard, as his dick nearly reached his own stomach. He wanted so much more.

Boruto stuck his tongue out as far as he could again. Chuckling once, Naruto took the signal and began slapping his son’s tongue before returning to the face. Naruto went back to slapping his son’s face back and forth. The whole action heated both of them up mercilessly. 

Holding his wet dick above his son’s face, Naruto looked down to see Boruto staring up with longing eyes. Naruto noticed Boruto panting slightly like a dog wanting a meal. The subservient desire drove Naruto crazy. 

Slamming his dick down on Boruto’s tongue, Naruto pressured the mouth wider. In response, Boruto changed the angle of his head from facing the ceiling to Naruto’s pelvis. From there, Boruto wasted no time wrapping his outstretched lips against the head of the cock. Sucking loudly and lewdly, Boruto’s tongue started to lap the slit and the rest of the head that fit in his mouth.

Boruto started to jerk his head toward the cock. Like an anaconda, Boruto stretched his mouth as wide as possible. Thanks to his previous training here, Boruto’s muscles no longer resisted like they used to. As part of his experience tonight, Boruto learned to let the heat of the situation effectively numb his facial and throat muscles so that the dick could use him as a holster. 

But his dad’s large, thick, and long cock was not like the one’s provided through the hole in the wall. Naruto’s cock required special attention. Taking what he learned tonight and improvising it to the situation at hand, Boruto slowly but steadily pushed his face deeper and deeper down his dad’s shaft. 

Naruto’s cock quickly found the back of Boruto’s throat. Pressing against it, Boruto could to help but to gag. Unlike the other dicks, this one’s head filled almost the entirety of Boruto’s mouth in width and height. This proved too much for Boruto. He worked too hard tonight to be let down like this. While he definitely improved by having some of Naruto’s shaft in his mouth as well, Boruto wanted to truly impress his father. 

Boruto attempted to realign his head to face completely upwards so that his throat and mouth would be linear, as one uninterrupted, un-curved passage. His dad’s steel-like cock would not allow it. The resistance proved too much for Boruto to angle it down. 

Naruto looked down at his son’s eyes that began to well in tears from both exertion and disappointment. Seeing and feeling his son’s move, Naruto smiled down reassuringly. Sensing the need to help, Naruto stepped out of his pants and boxers around his ankles. Stepping forward to where his legs rested on each side of Boruto’s thin shoulders, Boruto’s arms pushed outwards as if in a prone pushup position.

Closer, Naruto slightly bent his knees and pushed his upper body forward and above Boruto’s golden locks. Grabbing Boruto’s skull from the back with both hands, Naruto realigned it upwards, except this time, his cock would not be in the way because now it faced downwards with gravity. To make room, Boruto adjusted his own body by resting further down his own knees.

Naruto looked down at his vulnerable son. Boruto feeling, more than seeing, the new position he found himself exploited the opportunity and began anew his attempt to swallow his dad’s cock down his throat. Although the new angle and position proved alien to Boruto, he pushed his head upwards in the sky instead of perpendicular as was required for the cocks from the wall. 

The large head of Naruto’s giant dick stretched the entrance to Boruto’s threat. Fortunately, Boruto’s experiences yesterday and tonight proved enough to silence his gag-reflex. Without having to curve inwards, the dick proved far easier to push in. 

In pure elation at victory, Boruto smiled wildly at his father who loomed above him. For the first time, Naruto’s dick entered Boruto’s throat. Although none could see it, Naruto’s dick outlined Boruto’s throat and could visibly be spotted. Naruto’s eyes fluttered at the hot, tight embrace of Boruto’s throat constraining his dick. Furthermore, Boruto’s small throat’s constant contractions abused his sensitive cock. 

A pure moan escaped through Naruto’s body as his whole body wracked in pleasure. Unable to escape, Naruto continued to lose his senses. Boruto, staring up at his dad, experienced an extraordinary and never-before-felt sensation of pride of truly pleasing his dad.

Loosing control, Naruto gripped the back of his son’s skull a little harder. Naruto’s body, lost in the unbelievable sensation, started to bounce at the knees. Pushing his son’s head a little further up, Naruto began pile-driving his son’s head with his dick. Slowly at first, the intoxicating feeling overcame Naruto’s sense of restraint. Soon, he began full on fucking his son’s throat. 

Naruto’s dick pulled up, against his son’s throat’s contractions. It pushed down. His heavy, hairy balls slapped against Boruto’s chin in a meaty whack. Resting briefly, Naruto’s dick pulled up once again, his hands pushed Boruto’s head off, then, simultaneously, he pushed his dick down and Boruto’s skull up.

Boruto continued to stare up at his father’s clenched eyes and teeth through his own bleary eyes. Unable to be anything other than a vehicle for his father’s cock, Boruto maintained all focus on keeping relaxed and getting as much air through his nose and down his throat to his lungs. Although his dad’s cock filled almost the entirety of his throat, a thin enough passage existed for some air to pass. Nonetheless, it was not enough. 

Oxygen-deprived, Boruto contented himself. As a cock-slut, this was his purpose. Right here, right now, the only parts of Boruto mattered were physical. And even then, only his mouth and throat truly mattered. His skull proved a handlebar. His tongue and lips existed in the peripheral, and the rest of his body remained out of vision.

In this moment, Boruto existed solely to take his dad’s dick. He existed solely to please his dad. The thoughts of such objectification rushed straight to his own dick. Unbelievable rock-hard, Boruto’s cock oozed pre-cum in waves. Recognizing the uselessness of his own hands, Boruto brought them down this cock. 

As Naruto continued to blindly fuck Boruto’s throat, the gaping and wet sounds filled the small room. Boruto began to roughly jack himself off with pre-cum covering his hands and cock. Naruto continued to skull-fuck and face-fuck his son. He had always been on the receiving side of his fair share of blowjob pile-drives, but now, on the giving side, Naruto reawakened his dominant side. 

Picking up speed and intensity, Naruto used his whole body to fuck his son’s face. His knees bent down as far as they could to get his dick all the way in his son’s throat. Then, Naruto extended his knees, pulling all the way up, only to come crashing down- his dick and balls ruthlessly using his son for their own pleasure. 

The pure pleasure originating from skull, throat, and face-fucking his son overcame Naruto’s stamina and discipline. His dick piled down his son’s throat one-last time. Curling over his son’s face, Naruto hunched as his dick started to pulse madly. His balls, resting against his son’s chin, contracted upwards as cum rushed from his balls, down his dick, and down Boruto’s abused throat and into his stomach. 

Boruto, with his eyes covered by his dad’s pubes and his nose bending into the base of his dad’s cock, swallowed the cum and cock in his throat as fast and as ferocious as possible. The filling and warming sensation of the dick resting in his throat and the balls on his chin caused Boruto to cum. His seed spread into the air landing on and inside his dad’s pants and boxers. 

Heaving into his son, Naruto eventually pulled out his son’s throat. Staggering backwards, Naruto’s numb legs almost collapsed on themselves. Resting against the wall, Naruto placed his hands on his knees. Boruto meanwhile continued to look straight to the ceiling before collapsing on to his hands and knees into the pillows. 

Coughing into the floor, oxygen rushed into Boruto’s brain. Boruto began to recognize the overpowering soreness of his throat. When Boruto craned his unbelievably sore neck to his father leaning against the wall, an epiphany bloomed in his mind. He accomplished the goal his dad set out yesterday, so he could now get his reward.

Like a third eye opening, Boruto recognized that his dad was like any other person with wants and desires and pleasures and weaknesses. The only difference between him and Boruto was the obvious and unavoidable physical differences that, through the training, Naruto sought to either lessen or exploit. 

In short, Boruto realized he could be having some of his own pleasure if he would reach out and take it. Smirking deviously, Boruto hatched a plan to get some of his own pleasure and, hopefully, impress his dad with his initiative. Boruto overpowering his own exhaustion of the day stood up and snatched his dad’s boxers that were covered in his own massive wad. As Boruto reached his panting dad, Naruto looked up. 

“Open up,” Boruto demanded in a very deep and sore voice. Grabbing his dad’s short hair, Boruto stuffed the boxers in his dad’s open mouth. Naruto, completely surprised, instinctively obeyed the dominance in his son’s voice. It caused some blood to return to his wet and dripping cock. Here, Naruto thought he would be the 

“Stay just like that,” Boruto ordered. Naruto obeyed and then did not move a muscle. Boruto, naked, turned around and left the room. Confused beyond comprehension, Naruto rested against the wall as his tongue filled with the flavor of his son’s salty cum and the texture of his boxers. More blood flowed to his cock. 

Without warning, an erect cock pierced Naruto’s ass. Naruto moaned loudly and wantonly into his boxers that his son busted his load in and then stuffed into his mouth. Likewise, a loud and wanton moan stretched throughout the other side. Naruto could practically feel it reverberate throughout him. Reaching behind him, Naruto felt the gap in the wall. 

‘The glory hole!’ Naruto remembered. ‘How foolish of him to back his ass into it. No wonder where his son got inspiration. That blowjob must have, and was, out of this world. Hah! And from the same glory hole he had been face-fucked for the rest of the night.’

With another slam, Naruto felt the relatively small penis reach inside him. While by no means a virgin, Naruto had not been anally pleasured in years. Combined with his natural regenerative powers, Naruto’s hole was effectively tight as a virgin. And here he thought his ass would never be the same after being a cum-dump in Kumo. Transferring the pain in his ass to the boxers in his mouth, Naruto moaned out.

Boruto, on the other side, gave up looking at his dick enter and exit the hole in the wall. Instead, he placed his whole body into the wall, as if trying to become one with it. His skinny hips started slowly as his dick wanted to stay in the tight heat of his dad’s ass. But then his body wanted more, so he began to pick up his pace. Ruthlessly now, Boruto humped the wall as fast as he could.  
While the cock was small in all dimensions, it was plenty big enough to reach his prostate. Seeking to still give advice to his son, he made sure to loudly call out when his son finally did. He toned down his voice when his son missed. He ramped it back up. Eventually, Boruto received the message and started to attack his dad’s prostate with youthful vigor.

Although the fucking lacked any pretense of skill or technique, sex was sex, and Naruto reacted accordingly to the prostate stimulation. Moaning into his soaked boxers, Naruto reached down to start to jack himself off. His son’s dick soon lost all semblance of control and started fucking him enthusiastically and without restraint. Naruto found the wildness, combined with the dominance of the boxer-gag and the objectification of the glory hole, mind-boggling sexy.

Suddenly, Naruto felt hot semen explode inside his ass. In response, his next few passionate pumps exploded his own load on to his pants, the pillows and the wooden floor. Boruto, on the other side, rested his whole body against the wooden wall with his dick remaining in his dad’s ace. Breathing deeply into, Boruto sighed in contentment.

After a while, Naruto felt the dick in his ass pull out and semen leak down his balls. Ah! It had been some time since Naruto had last had the feeling of warm cum ooze out of his ass and drip on to the floor. As Naruto sighed in contentment himself, Boruto entered the room with his wet dick dangling between his legs. 

Naruto looked up and smiled around the boxers in his mouth. Boruto approached his dad, ripped the boxers out, and hugged him. While at an awkward angle, Naruto reached around and hugged his son back with a silly grin plastered across his face. Naruto could hear the rapid beating of his son’s heart and the deep, controlled breaths filling his son’s lungs. 

In an extremely sore voice, Boruto said, “I passed your test. I got my reward. I lost my virginity.”

Naruto patted his son’s back in response. ‘Oh,’ Naruto thought with a small shake of his head, ‘Boruto, you have no idea.’


	3. Chapter 3

Training Retreat  
Chapter 3

“Where’s Boruto?” Hinata asked at the breakfast table in the hotel lobby.

Finishing the mouthful of eggs and toast in his mouth, Naruto replied, “He trained a little too hard last night, so I’m letting him sleep in a little.”

“I told you not to push him too hard,” Hinata chastised.

“I know. I know,” Naruto acknowledged, leaning back in his chair. “I didn’t expect him to go all out. He pushed himself too hard.”

Hinata smiled softly into her plate. It reminded her of someone else important in her life.

Meanwhile in Boruto and Naruto’s shared room, Boruto slept in utter bliss. Unknowingly cleaned by his father, Boruto dreamed of the cocks that used him last night. The wet dreams made his dick hard. 

Walking into the room to see his son in this state, Naruto decided to reward him for his hard work. Going to Boruto’s bed, Naruto kneeled by the side of the low-laying futon. Taking a look at the straining cock, Naruto grabbed it once before swallowing the whole dick.

Already at the base, Naruto slathered all sides of the cock with his mouth and silently sucked it. Boruto moaned in his deep sleep. Naruto bobbed his head to pay special attention to Boruto’s cock’s head. Without much effort, his son spilled his seed in Naruto’s mouth. Swallowing with ease, Naruto chuckled at his son’s spent, wet cock lying against his son’s smooth skin. 

Grabbing some folders, Naruto packed them before leaving the hotel room. He had some plans to make. When Naruto returned, he found his son still fast asleep. Naruto went to wake him up, and soon thereafter, they began the training regime of the day. Rather than working the physical body, this one focused on chakra. Naruto had no idea why anyone thought it would be okay to have him teach chakra training.

Resting once more in their private sauna, Boruto and Naruto enjoyed the hot water relaxing their muscles. Boruto had plenty of muscles that needed loosening, some of which he did not even know existed. Naruto had always enjoyed saunas since he discovered them from Ebisu. 

“I want to do something,” Boruto whined after a while. 

“Tonight is a rest day,” Naruto mumbled from his steam-induced daze. 

Petulant, Boruto frowned, “At least let me suck you off.”

“No,” Naruto said with closed eyes. Was he ever this insatiable? On second thought, ignore that.

“Please? Pretty please?” Boruto begged.

“Fine,” Naruto relented. If Boruto were an ounce like him, he would never stop.

“Sweet!” Boruto exclaimed. 

“Do it underwater,” Naruto ordered. Maybe that would keep him busy for a little while longer. 

“Even cooler!” Boruto responded to the challenge. 

Resigning himself, Naruto opened his legs as Boruto swam-slash-walked to Naruto’s side of the sauna. With a large grin, Boruto bent over and reached for his dad’s flaccid cock. Finding it, Boruto knelt and ducked his head under water. 

Naruto quickly found his dick enveloped by a hot mouth with a rough tongue dancing alongside his cock. Reclining further in the sauna, Naruto leaned his head back enjoying the sauna, the snowy weather, and his cock being sucked. A stupid grin plastered on his face, Naruto thought, ‘Ah, it was good to be alive.’

Underwater, Boruto almost immediately discovered that the underwater blowjob presented multiple problems. The first was of course air deprivation. The next was the water in his mouth. Thereafter was the water in his nose. Finally, the water naturally floated him to the top when he wanted to stay underwater sucking the dick.

Breaching for air, Boruto gasped for air as water streamed down his face. Naruto half-opened one eye. ‘So he found out it isn’t as easy as it seems,’ Naruto thought remembering his first underwater blowjob. The memory made his cock harder.

“Again,” Boruto said looking at his unimpressed dad. Naruto admired the determination as his son went underwater and latched on to his dick again. Underwater, Boruto ensured to seal his lips around his dad’s cock. Easy enough considering its giant width. Boruto then held himself down by grasping his dad’s large thigh muscles. 

From this position, Boruto started to suck the cock further and further down. Nonetheless, he needed air, despite how badly he wanted his dad’s cock. Going up for more, Boruto recognized his dad’s continued relaxed state. Without saying anything, Boruto went back down to try again. Boruto found the sensory deprivation from the lack of sound and sight sexually gratifying. 

Naruto continued to relax as his son came up for air again and again. His dick continuously filling his son’s slutty mouth and then floating in the hot water. The sensation of his cock-desperate son latching on to his cock and pushing himself down against the buoyancy of the water pleased Naruto. The more desperate his son got; the harder he got.  
As his son panted harshly above the water, Naruto said, “I’m going to pinch your nose to clip it. I will hold you down. Then, I am going to fuck your face. If you need air, tap me. How does that sound?”

Boruto, oxygen-deprived, nodded his soggy head before saying, “Thank you!”

Smirking, Naruto reached out and pinched his son’s small nose. Boruto smiled in amusement as he ducked his head underwater again. Quickly latching on to his dick, Naruto grabbed his son’s skull and pushed it down his dick. Moaning loudly and pushing his own hips upwards, his thick cock soon filled all of Boruto’s mouth. 

Although half of his dick still remained un-sucked, Naruto contented himself with this. From there, he pulled his son up by the back of his neck and then back down. Selfishly pleasuring himself with his son’s mouth, Naruto soon found the dominance overcoming him. 

Naruto particularly enjoyed the underwater sight of his son’s flowing golden locks swinging in the water in opposite directions of Naruto fucking his son’s face. Only really able to hold his son’s face down, his son’s rear rose in the water. Naruto smirked at his son’s bare ass breaching the water and bobbing with the motions of his face-fucking.

Meanwhile, the thrill of being so thoroughly dominated made Boruto unbelievably hard. His dick continuously bobbed against his own stomach. His mouth and tongue rushed up and down his dad’s hard cock, while his lips kept the seal at all costs. Unable to focus on anything else, Boruto let his lower body go limp with his ass in the air.

When his son started to tap his hip and thigh, Naruto pulled him back up. Catching his breath, Boruto’s wide-open mouth and water rushing down his face gratified Naruto. With a smirk, he pushed his son back down to fuck his face. Not missing a beat, Boruto latched on to his dad’s cock.

Repeating the process, it did not take long for Naruto to find the perfect position for his son’s throat to take his whole cock. From there, it only took a few more breaths before Naruto came buckets into his son. Naruto loved the way that his slutty son’s ass twitched in delight. 

Underwater, Boruto could only feel his dad’s large load empty into his belly. Boruto’s cock yearned for release but could not find it. Naruto merely released his hold from his son’s neck and the pinch on the nose. Boruto casually floated up.

Regaining his breath, Boruto kneeled in front of his dad and said, “I’m so horny.”

Naruto chuckled as he reached his foot out and started to rub it against his son’s erect cock. With his foot against Boruto’s cock which rubbed against Boruto’s stomach, Boruto moaned out in pleasure from the friction. Picking up the pace and using his toes, Naruto had his son coming into the pool in no time. 

As they both rested, Boruto eventually lost his patience once more and requested to do something. Fortunately, Naruto planned ahead.

“You know that box the bellhop brought to the room? Bring it out here,” Naruto ordered.

Boruto whined, “But I don’t wanna get out of the sauna. It’s cold.

Naruto shrugged and relaxed more into the sauna. Huffing in petulance, Boruto soon rushed out of the sauna naked across the snowy garden. Coming back with the sauna, Naruto pointed out his son’s shriveled balls and laughed before standing up and showing off his giant balls. Embarrassed, Boruto went back under the sauna. 

“While I’m thinking what to do, come over here and suck them,” Naruto ordered with a smirk. To be honest, he just wanted to relax in the sauna, but his son was making it impossible. If Boruto acted like a giant slut, Naruto would reciprocate.

Obeying, Boruto went over and began placing his dad’s balls in his mouth. Sucking into them, Boruto started upwards as his dad’s limp dick rested against his face. Boruto could only think about how much bigger they were than his. The size differential made Boruto half-hard underwater.

Naruto in the meantime as his son’s tongue slathered across his balls turned around and opened the box. Digging through it, Naruto picked out the bottle. Opening the cap, Naruto smelled the liquid inside just to make sure. 

“Off my nuts, slut,” Naruto said. “Get on all fours on the shelf, here.”

Boruto embarrassed at the order, the reference, and the fact that he wanted to stay on his dad’s nuts submitted. Sitting back down, Naruto pushed his son’s back down but kept the ass hanging in the air. Naruto inspected it. Rubbing both of his hands across his son’s ass, Naruto squeezed the cheeks and then spread them.

Boruto, with his face practically in the water, felt his face heat up from the steam and the embarrassment of the situation. Once more the dominance-submission factor made his cock half-hard, which Naruto noted. Boruto liked the feeling of his dad’s hands all over his rump. The attention pleased him as well.

Repeating the motions, Naruto used two fingers from each hand to open up the checks. Boruto’s rose bud winked up at him. Thoughts raced through Naruto’s head as what to do with this slut’s virgin hole. Grounding himself in the training purpose, Naruto reduced the ideas.

Deciding to make it as pleasurable as possible, Naruto instructed his son in the multiple names of the following technique. Naruto put the unused bottle to the side, Then, he put his face in his son’s ass before his tongue licked up and down his son’s crack.

The sensation forced Boruto to crane his head up and moan shamelessly. The rough tongue slid up and down his nether region. It never occurred to Boruto once that such a gross thing would be a thing. Even worse, he never imagined it would feel so good. Keening helplessly, Boruto raised his rear as best he could to accommodate his dad’s tongue. 

With his hands still spreading his son’s ass, Naruto began to focus more on Boruto’s rose bud. Wiggling his tongue, the tightness completely prevented any penetration. With his fingers completely on the rose bud, Naruto carefully spread it. At the same time, his tongue went into overdrive to make it as pleasurable as possible. 

Additionally, he wanted to get his tongue in at the soonest possible moment to prevent overstretching. With the tip of his tongue barely inside the tight heat, Naruto began spreading his son’s ass from the inside and slightly from the outside. The unbelievable sensation consumed Boruto as he continued to mewl like a slut. 

Slowly but surely Naruto’s tongue buried deeper and deeper into his son’s cavity. Naruto’s tongue swiped back and forth to spread the cavern. Meanwhile, Naruto looked for his son’s prostate but could not find it. The current tightness prevented him from going too deep.

Remaining patient, Naruto continued carefully. Boruto’s dick leaked pre-cum straight into the sauna. Naruto removed his tongue completely and ordered Boruto to spread his ass. Immediately, Boruto’s hands reached out and squeezed his ass and pulled it to each side. The sluttiness drove both of them hotter.

Naruto opened the container and spread the gel across his fingers. With lube, Naruto tickled his son’s asshole before pressing inward. The stretching feeling that accompanied the tongue shocked Boruto with its pure pleasure, but the finger caused Boruto to wince. The pain, however, only caused Boruto to pull his own ass further apart. 

Slowly, Naruto pushed his digit further inside Boruto. Pouring lube straight on to Boruto’s crack, Naruto used his other fingers to collect it at Boruto’s hole that squeezed and contracted around Naruto’s finger. The sight of his son spreading his ass, holding his head up, moaning, and squeezing his finger made Naruto rock hard.

With discipline, Naruto pushed another finger inside of Boruto. Boruto clenched his teeth at the intrusion. Naruto continued through and started to scissor his fingers to spread Boruto’s tight hole even more. Pulling the fingers out, Naruto penetrated the rose bud with his tongue once more.

With greater access, Naruto’s tongue plunged into Boruto’s depths. In pleasure, Boruto groaned out once more. Eventually Naruto’s tongue found the gland. Rubbing it back and forth, Boruto screamed out before panting harshly. Hanging his head just above the water, Boruto looked to see his dick dripping pre-cum steadily and his own dad’s rock hard cock. The sight caused saliva to pool in his mouth. 

Tongue-fucking his son, Naruto became deliriously hard. Grabbing his son by the waist and picking up the box, Naruto brought everyone inside and closed the door. Throwing Boruto on the bed, Naruto fetched a towel. Approaching the bed to dry off his slut of a son, Boruto grabbed Naruto’s steel-like cock.

Wiping himself off, Boruto, on all fours, began to suck the cock in desperation. Following his dad’s orders, Boruto went back to spreading his ass. Naruto leaned over his son who continued to swallow his cock and stuck a finger in the gaping hole. Soon adding another, Naruto began to spread the hole in earnest and his son picked up the pace.

Naruto began pushing his dick further into the heat of his son’s mouth. Switching his fingers out such that his middle and ring finger delved into Boruto’s ass, Naruto began to push them in and out. In response, Boruto hanged his mouth wide-open.

From that position, Naruto began to fuck his son’s face with his cock, while his fingers fucked his son’s ass in earnest. Boruto’s cock bobbed back and forth from the rocking motion. Freshly spent from fucking his son’s face underwater, Naruto had a while to go before blowing another load. Without friction provided by the air, Boruto’s cock could only ooze pre-cum madly. 

The heat between Naruto and Boruto built up. Naruto gave up all semblance of restraint as Boruto relaxed his body to being used by his father. Naruto’s balls slapped harshly against Boruto’s chin, as Naruto ruthlessly pummeled Boruto’s face. Naruto’s fingers picked up speed and power. Boruto could only open his mouth wider and spread his ass wider. 

With great effort, Naruto grabbed Boruto by the hair and yanked him off his dick. Boruto merely panted as the dick continued to slap his face from his dad’s rough finger fucking. Grabbing Boruto once more, Naruto rearranged him on the bed. Shoving Boruto’s face into a pillow, Naruto spread Boruto’s ass as far as he could.

With three fingers now, Naruto speared Boruto. Even with the generous lube, Boruto cried into the pillow from the sudden pain. Meanwhile, Naruto began to furiously lube his dick up as much as possible. Naruto then began to pull his son’s asshole to each side with multiple fingers to create a gaping hole.

The spreading feeling washed across Boruto. It was all he could feel. Then, Naruto lined the head of his cock to the hole. Sticking the head of his cock inside his son, Naruto rested there. Boruto moaned into the pillow and he stuck his ass further in. Getting the subconscious signal, Naruto slowly pushed into the tight walls.

Boruto shoved the pillow in his mouth. Sweat dripped down the side of Naruto’s face. Naruto’s mouth transformed into a perfect ‘O’ as his neck rested backwards. The vice-like grip around his dick drove Naruto crazy, but he held stern.  
Boruto on the other hand felt like his dad had speared him through his ass, which, technically, was true. ‘His dad’s thick cock tore him in half,’ Boruto thought dazed. While he had definitely experienced greater pain from that time he believed he could fly, this pain proved far more intimate and far more internal. 

None of it made sense in his head, but he knew for sure this was pain. Very real pain. He could not even realize that his dad’s grip on his hips had grown beyond pressure and into pain. Instead, he pushed his own ass even further with his own hands. 

Naruto stopped his slow push inside his son. Catching his breath, Naruto looked down at his cock. To Naruto’s dismay, the majority of his cock remained outside of his son. Only the foreskin past his glans had delved inside his son’s hot and tight cavity. Maybe, he had rushed it too quickly. 

Releasing his own hold on his son, Naruto moved them over his son’s hands. Plying them off, Naruto began to message Boruto’s ass and lower back. The sight of his son ass-up, face-down made Naruto hard. The sight of his son holding his ass apart made Naruto hard. His dick inside of his son really made Naruto hard. 

Naruto wanted to say that his dick simply would not fit Boruto’s tight hold. But Naruto had never been one for giving up when things got hard. Then again, that statement usually meant pain for Naruto, not others, and especially not his own son. Naruto remembered back to when he said the same thing to Killer Bee.

While Killer Bee naturally rapped the saying out, Naruto clearly remembered the motivation. Just keep pushing. Naruto without a doubt felt the Bee’s sting that day, but the honey, oh the honey, was so sweet. Being filled to the max with thick, hot cock and then filled with thick, hot semen. Oh, it made Naruto even harder just thinking about it. 

Then, Naruto remembered his time with Jiraiya and others. He could not help the memory of his first time losing his anal virginity. Naruto grimaced at the memory. He hated that memory. He hated that person. It was one of the few people on this world that Naruto hated, truly hated with his whole being. 

That monster stole his trust. Abused him. And Naruto hated him and hated what he did to Naruto. Naruto hated that his mere presence still existed, even if only in his mind. But if Naruto could leverage those memories to the benefit of his own son, then Naruto would. But how?

Naruto dismissed the memories and looked down at his son’s form and his dick in Boruto’s ass. Taking deep breaths, Naruto had to think of something on the spot. In the heat of the moment. He realized that he should have thought this through more but the sluttiness of his son and the bare wantonness distracted Naruto. 

“Hey buddy, you with me?” Naruto asked.

Boruto, through gritted teeth, replied, “Hai.”

“A little tight of a fit, huh?” Naruto tried to joke. 

Boruto chuckled, “Yeah. Just a little.”

Naruto chuckled back, “Do you want to continue? I do not, under any circumstances, you hear me, want to push you, okay? Say okay.”

“Okay, dad, I understand,” Boruto replied easily. “I want to go on. I want you inside of me. All the way. No backsies.”

Naruto continued to massage Boruto, “You’ve got it champ. I’m gonna keep pushing, okay? I want you to tell me when I need to slow down, okay? I need you to be honest. No holding back. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, dad,” Boruto responded.

“Okay,” Naruto said. “Let’s do this, okay? Together now.”

Boruto nodded his head into the pillow. 

“I’m gonna want you to push back, okay. I want you to set the pace, you understand?”

Boruto, confused by the contradictory statements, nodded nonetheless. With effort, Boruto placed his forearms above his head against the bed. Struggling slightly, Boruto pushed his ass into his dad’s dick. The odd angle and the weird movement felt foreign to Boruto, but he kept it up. 

Meanwhile, a helpless moan escaped Naruto’s mouth at the sensation and the sight. Following through, Naruto pushed a little to his son’s backwards thrusts. Slowly, Naruto’s dick delved further and further. 

The more Boruto became accustomed to the movements, the more Boruto picked up the speed. Naruto easily matched it. Soon, Boruto’s tight insides loosened enough for the pain to go away. As a result of the conversation and being a participant, Boruto loosened up his already tight ass to ease the access of his dad’s fat cock. Just like with his throat. 

Suddenly a burst of electricity traveled from his ass up his spine and straight to his head. Boruto screamed in pleasure. In the far distance, he heard his father laugh. Feeling his dad’s strong hands press against his lower back, another burst came. Boruto screamed into the pillow again.

Going completely limp, Boruto kept his ass in the air. With his hands down his sides, he groaned into the pillow every time his dad hit that special spot. Without his son pushing back, Naruto took complete control. Hitting Boruto’s prostate at the same angle, Naruto also tried to go deeper inside of his son as well. 

With him only being a little more than halfway there, Naruto had some room to go. Optimistic, Naruto picked up the process. Now, Naruto started to pull back a little before pushing in. Unable to be consistent with his measurements, Naruto sometimes pushed too far, too quickly.

With the prostate stimulation though, the pain mixed with mind-numbing pleasure. Boruto simply remained motionless in the bed taking whatever his dad gave him. Rearranging his legs, Naruto gained better access. Naruto pushed forward harder than ever stealing a scream from his son. 

Not giving up, Naruto continued. Starting to receive his own pleasure from the training session, Naruto rearranged once more and picked up the pace. Boruto passively received his dad’s cock up his unbelievably tight ass. Unable to keep his squawks of pleasure at pace, Boruto began shamelessly moaning without restraint.

Keeping the same pace, Boruto eventually felt his dad’s balls crashing against his perineum and own balls. Boruto’s dick hanged from the angle dripping pre-cum over the bed sheets. Naruto stopped his simultaneous massage and grabbed Boruto’s hips. Manipulating Boruto’s hips, Naruto started to fuck Boruto in earnest.

Naruto would pull until he could begin to sip the tip of his cock before pushing in. Starting slowly, Naruto picked up his pace. Soon, Naruto pulled and pushed Boruto’s hips in countermotion. Boruto wailed in pleasure in the pillow with orgasmic tears escaping his eyes. 

Witnessing his giant cock enter and exit the tight hole of tight ass, Naruto’s ego surged in pride and dominance. He was going to fuck this slut senseless. Even better, he was going to fuck his own son’s brains out. The image of his son’s fucked-silly face urged Naruto to pick up the pace and the intensity. 

With the bed rocking against Naruto’s harsh motions, Boruto kept his mouth open against the pillow with saliva dripping down. Soon, Boruto’s tongue involuntarily slipped out. Boruto felt the hand against the back of his head pushing him down as the other hand pushed his ass up. The fucking continued. 

Taking his hand off of his son’s neck, Naruto casually slapped his son’s bubble butt. Boruto moaned at the pain. Naruto groaned deeply as his son’s vice-grip clung even harder. Loving the sound of Boruto’s moan and the spanking, Naruto decided to paint Boruto’s ass red. 

Stopping, Naruto got off his knees and squatted in the bed. From there, he began to fuck his son doggy-style straight into the bed. Boruto’s arms hanging limply down his side twitched as Boruto’s nerves went into overdrive from his dad’s dick fucking his virgin ass. 

With the new angle, Naruto reached even deeper depths. Boruto truly lost himself to the pleasure. Unable to have even a passing thought, he remained limp. His body existed solely for his father’s pleasure, which just so happened to bring unfathomable pleasure to himself. Dear gods, he loved his father’s cock. 

Sooner than Naruto wanted, he sensed the coils in his belly loosen. His thrusts became erratic. Pushing his torso upward, Naruto began to pile drive his son into the bed. Cum exploded out of his cock and into his son’s ass. Still fucking, the squishing sound of his dick against the cum against Boruto’s walls filled the room.

Moreover, cum leaked out of Boruto’s tight passage dripping down his balls. Boruto could only grown at the sensation of being filled with his dad’s hot cum. His ass thoroughly stretched by his dad’s cock began convulsing along with the rest of his body. The pleasure was truly unimaginable.

Meanwhile, his dad continued to empty his balls like never before. Resting inside of Boruto fully sheathed, Naruto recuperated a few breaths. Slowly, Naruto pulled out by pushing upwards with his feet against the bed. Along with his cock, his cum escaped down Boruto’s perineum. 

Fully out, Boruto’s gaping hole oozing cum mesmerized Naruto. Boruto maintained his position through zero willpower. His knees almost touched his chest. With a smirk, Naruto slapped Boruto’s bubble butt harshly. Cum splattered out, and Boruto moaned. There was nothing Boruto would do now. His body had fully succumbed to Naruto’s cock way earlier in the fucking. 

Breathing deeply, Naruto still stared at his work. His masterpiece. Getting off the bed, Naruto grabbed his son by the hair and lifted his face up from the pillow. Boruto’s eyes had rolled upwards staring at the ceiling. His mouth hanged agape. His tongue lolled out to the side. Saliva drenched his chin. 

Letting Boruto’s face drop unceremoniously into the pillow, Naruto saw Boruto’s painfully hard cock dangling in the air. Yet, Naruto had more in store. He needed to make Boruto’s memory more than memorable. He needed to burn it into his son’s skull. 

Naruto flipped Boruto around with his back against the bed. With Boruto’s head hanging limply off the bed, Naruto hovered his cock above his son’s face. Grasping his hard cock by the base, Naruto began to slap his cum-covered dick all over his son’s face. Boruto only spread his legs out further. 

After covering his son’s face in cum and saliva, Naruto shoved his cock into Boruto’s mouth. Then he began fucking Boruto’s throat. His balls slapped against Boruto’s nose and eyes. Boruto’s hands still remained motionless. Naruto looked down to see his cock moving in and out of his son’s throat. 

In almost no time, Naruto had began cumming down his son’s throat. Pulling out, Naruto sprayed the rest of his cum all over Boruto’s fucked-silly face. Boruto became unbelievably hard. His dick turned from dark red to purple. 

Naruto then flipped Boruto once more around. Now, Boruto’s upper body hanged on the bed with his belly lying down. Naruto grabbed Boruto’s noodle-like legs and spread them up and apart. From the position, Naruto smirked at his cum exiting the cavity.

With no warning, Naruto speared his son once, then twice, then thrice, before beginning a new fuck session all over again. Naruto occasionally spanked his son’s ass. Naruto kept thrusting, kept plunging, kept driving into his son’s cum-filled hole. 

Cum streamed down Boruto’s balls and legs. His cum-covered face rested sideways against the bed. His arms hanged limply until Naruto grabbed them and used them as leverage to fuck Boruto even harder, even deeper. Boruto felt like his body had transcended. 

Before long, Naruto busted his third load inside his son. Flipping his son over once more, Naruto grabbed the base of Boruto’s cock. Boruto screamed. He felt the cum leave his balls and enter his tubes, but it had no release. It had no where to go. Tears streamed down the side of his face. 

Naruto merely loomed over his son who began to writhe against the bed. Pushing wildly up and down, Boruto wanted nothing more in the world than release. Sweet, sweet release. Naruto with his other hand pushed Boruto’s face upwards. Angling his son’s dick just right, Naruto let go.

A geyser of cum sprayed forward straight into Boruto’s face. Cum covered Boruto’s whiskered face. His still open mouth capturing large loads. Then the cum began ushering out in bursts. Each one hitting a different part of Boruto’s face that dripped in thick cum. All the while Naruto held his son’s face and cock at the proper angle to make it all work. 

Once his cock began deflating and bursting on to Boruto’s chest and down Naruto’s hand, Naruto let go. Boruto immediately collapsed in the bed. His spent cock rested against his thigh where a few last spurts managed to release. Boruto then passed out. Naruto merely stared at his handiwork in gratification. 

Boruto groaned himself awake. Although his body was freshly cleaned, his ass felt devastated. More specifically, pain emanated from his lower back in crashing waves. His throat felt more abused then his time at the glory hole. Boruto’s body truly felt used and abused. Twisting his head to the side, Boruto saw his dad sitting on the side of it looking down at him with a kind smile. 

“Big night, huh?” Naruto said gently.

With a croaking voice, Boruto replied, “Hai.”

“I’ve cleaned you up. You sure were sticky. But first, here, some water,” Naruto said.

Boruto leaned up before wincing immediately in pain and collapsing.

“It’s okay. Take your time, buddy. You were a champ last night. You need to rest. Your mom is going to kill, but it was worth it, right?” Naruto said.

“Yeah,” Boruto said before opening his eyes. “Very, very worth it.”

“Good. Me too,” Naruto replied. “I’m glad we got to share that moment.” 

“Me too,” Boruto groaned.

Lifting his son’s head up from the back of the neck, Naruto brought the glass of cold water to Boruto’s swollen lips. Boruto tentatively drank before swallowing it down. Naruto soon produced some pills that Naruto placed in his mouth for him. Swallowing without questions, Naruto slowly lowered Boruto’s head back down.

“Those are to help you rest,” Naruto explained. “They’ll deaden the pain. Ease the soreness. Yada yada.”

“Thanks,” Boruto eked out. 

“No regrets?” Naruto asked searching Boruto with his eyes.

Boruto smiled softly, “No regrets.”

“Awesome,” Naruto said relieved. “I’ve got a meeting with the local mayor and a few dignitaries. I’ll check back up with you when I’m done. For now, just rest easy. You worked really hard yesterday. Now your body needs to rest.”

Boruto grunted in his throat. With a chuckle, Naruto got up and left the room. Boruto merely twisted his head to the side before going back to sleep. He could still feel his dad filling him up and covering him in cum. A smile stretched across his face. 

Boruto woke up once more for lunch that his mother feed him. A bowl of potato soup. Boruto went back to sleep almost immediately. Hinata merely shook her head before leaving her son to rest. 

Boruto woke up again when his father returned. Stretching his arms, Boruto felt the worse of the pain leave. That or he became accustomed to the throbbing sensation in his lower back. Naruto cheered at the recovery, which made Boruto giggle. 

Picking his son up and bringing him into the sauna, Boruto let the hot water loosen his muscles. Naruto left to spend some time with Hinata and Himawari. Boruto did not mind. He did not need his hand to be held, especially if he was going to become an awesome Shinobi. Either way though, he definitely had more of those pills.


	4. Chapter 4

Lunging and relaxing in the sauna, Boruto’s senses awakened to the presence of a young hotel employee. At his question if Boruto needed anything, Boruto felt his cock stir underwater, especially since his father sent him. Boruto had always emulated his father, or at least sought to. He did it in the fighting styles and the ninjutsu techniques. 

Now, Boruto sought to conquer someone like his dad conquered his body last night. Boruto looked up and down the brunette servant. Requesting some water and other items, Boruto leaned into the sauna in thought. When he returned with the items, Boruto looked the brown-head in his pale blue eyes. 

“Why don’t ya get undressed and enjoy the sauna with me,” Boruto invited.

“Oh, no, no thank you, young master, so sorry, I couldn’t,” the lanky brunette answered.

“What’s your name?” Boruto asked.

“Mura, young master,” Mura said.

“Why don’t you wanna join me,” Boruto asked.

“I can’t. I’m working,” Mura deferred.

“Is it not your job to please your guests,” Boruto replied.

“So sorry, I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t.”

Mura shifted uncomfortably. 

“Aww, Mura-kun, I thought we had something. Why won’t you get undressed and get in with me?”

“But young master-“

Boruto resigned, “It’s okay. I understand. Do some good work, neh?”

Mura nodded immediately and harshly, “Hai, young master.”

“But first,” Boruto interrupted before Mura turned around, “Can you do me a little favor?”

“Of course, young master,” Mura replied.

“Could you come a little closer? I want to give you a goodbye gift,” Boruto said.

Unsure, Mura stepped forward. At Boruto’s waving, Mura slowly stood before the sauna. Standing up naked, Boruto slowly reached out with one hand and held on to Mura’s groin. Mura’s breath held in his throat. Like a hare caught in a trap, Mura remained frozen as Boruto continued to rub his cock through his work clothes.

“Oh, Mura-kun,” Boruto whispered as he continued to feel up the employee. “Where have you been?”

Boruto simply smiled up at Mura looking gazes. With his other hand, Boruto pulled out Mura’s work shirt and unbuttoned a few of the bottom ones. Using both hands, Boruto deftly unbuckled the belt and the button to the pants. Reaching up with his mouth, Boruto clenched the zipper in his teeth before pulling slowly down. Pulling down the pants to Mura’s knees, Boruto gasped as he stared at Mura’s navy blue briefs. Using both hands, Boruto rubbed Mura’s cock.

“So big,” Boruto said. “I can’t wait to taste it.”

In reality, the cock was normal. Mura was not that special, but Boruto wanted to make him feel special. Mura’s face burnt bright red. Although his shy personality would have prevented this situation ages ago, Mura still had teenager hormones coursing through his veins. ‘The Hokage’s son is a total slut,’ Mura thought as his cock got harder underneath his briefs.

Pulling the briefs down, Mura’s cock sprang out. Boruto whistled in faux-appreciation. With a wink, Boruto kissed the tip before sucking it whole. With ease, Boruto went to the base back to the tip back to the base. Mura groaned as his knees felt week. In literally no time at all, Mura started to cum into Boruto’s mouth. 

Releasing the cock from his mouth, Mura’s knees collapsed. Kneeling on the snow fresh from last night, Mura heaved deeply from the blowjob. With the hand in his hair, Mura looked up to see Boruto’s cock staring straight at him. Mura gulped. 

“Now that wasn’t nice Mura-kun. I wanted to enjoy that fat cock of yours. And you didn’t warn me, Mura-kun. I think you need to be punished. But I’m generous. Why don’t you just return the favor,” Boruto said still standing on the shelf of the sauna. 

Staying in his kneeling position, Mura tentatively reached out with his mouth taking the cock in his mouth. Boruto kept his hand in Mura’s hair for encouragement. Hesitating, Mura barely put the cock in before pushing back out.

“Now that’s not very nice, Mura-kun,” Boruto chastised. “After everything I just did for you.”

Mura gulped and tried to gain some composure. The position did not help. And neither did the hard cock in his face. He had to return the favor. Honor now demanded it. Mura opened his mouth and kept the head of Boruto’s cock in his mouth. 

Boruto whispered praises and cheers to Mura. Mura felt pride despite everything. Following Boruto’s instructions, Mura went deeper and deeper on the dick. Unlike his though, Boruto maintained greater discipline, just like his father. 

The longer Mura sucked his dick; the more Boruto felt greater and greater pride from his dominance. Likewise, Mura grew more and more comfortable sucking dick for the first time. He, of course, had heard other boys talking about getting their dicks sucked, especially after a few them all went to the glory hole. 

“You’re doing great, Mura-kun. Keep it up. You’re really getting into it now,” Boruto said looking down at the short brown hair bouncing up and down his dick. 

Mura smiled into the dick under the praise. Boruto meanwhile praised Mura’s pert butt that stuck out. With his pants pooled around his knees in the snow, Mura truly looked the part of a slut. Boruto liked the look. 

“Now, I’m going to let go of your hair. I expect to see some hard work now. Just like I did for you, no? I want you fucking your mouth against my cock.”

With the dick in his mouth, Mura called out, “Hai.”

Boruto felt himself hardened even more at the sight and feeling. Holding his hands behind his head, Boruto stuck his pelvis out for greater access. Looking down his chest and abs, he saw his cock disappear in Mura’s mouth only to reappear slickened in saliva. 

Boruto really wanted to hold Mura’s head and slap his face silly with his cock. Then fuck it. Then spray his cum all over it. Boruto though held true to his word and let Mura’s lewd sucking and slurping sounds to fill the private garden. Soon, Boruto reached his climax.

With a shout, Boruto emptied his balls into Mura’s mouth. Boruto smirked at the thought of returning a favor. Boruto felt Mura chocking around his cock with the semen filling his mouth. Telling him to swallow it all, Boruto held Mura’s face down in his cock not letting him escape. 

At first, Mura wanted to get off the Hokage son’s cock. Then, Mura obeyed as he swallowed the thick cum. Due to the resistance though, some of the cum dripped out of the side of Mura’s mouth. Going down his lips and chin, Mura felt beyond embarrassed. In direct contradiction, Boruto lavished praises and cheers once more. 

Releasing Mura, Boruto pulled his now soft dick out of Mura’s mouth. Mura hurried up and brushed the snow from his knees and legs before pulling his briefs and pants back up. Tucking in his shirt and fastening his belt and pants, Mura’s face became bright red in recognition of what he just did. 

He just received and gave his first blowjob, and to the Hokage’s son out of everyone. No one would believe him even if he told anyone. He just prayed no one saw him. Boruto, on the other hand, oozed self-satisfaction and pleasure at his accomplishment. Mura found it kind of hot to be honest.

“Don’t be a stranger, neh?” Boruto said with a wink as Mura scampered out in a series of bows and ‘Hai’s. “And bring over friends. I’m free!”

Naruto entered his hotel room tired. Politics sucked, but spending time with Hinata and Himawari always made him happy. But shopping. That drained the energy out of him. Furthermore, he foolishly lost track of time. Likewise, last night was busy too. He knew ahead of time the training trip would be exhausting. He did not think it would be this exhausting. 

Looking up from where he removed his shoes, Naruto saw his son in a chair fucking some girl sitting on his lap. Meanwhile, a guy was licking Boruto’s balls at the same time. The girl soon started to climax with Boruto’s dick inside of her. In response, Boruto removed his hands from the girl’s young breasts to pick her up from her ass. 

The movement released Boruto’s dick from her vagina. The naked boy on his knees stopped licking Boruto’s balls and placed his face right in front of Boruto’s dick and the girl’s vagina. The girl’s fluids spurted on to his face. Almost immediately, Boruto’s balls released his semen all over the boy’s face as well. 

Placing the girl on top of his dick, Boruto watched the boy lick and suck his own dick along with the girl’s vagina. Heaving, the girl rested her whole weight against Boruto. Likewise, Boruto reclined in the chair. The girl looked up from her sweaty bangs and saw Naruto standing at the doorway.

Naruto cursed himself for freezing in this situation rather than immediately turning around and leaving the kids to their privacy. He had not expected his son to be this active. Again, Naruto cursed himself although this time for spending so long shopping. At least Boruto had not been abusing his insides when he should be relaxing them. 

The girl immediately gasped. The change of tone in the girl’s voice got Boruto’s attention who looked up to see his dad at the doorway. Naruto could see the anger in his son’s eyes at his intrusion. Even the boy on the ground felt the change in the air and turned around to see the Hokage in the doorway staring at them. 

The girl then smiled and shouted, “Oh Hokage-sama, so sorry, please, please come in.”

Boruto looked at her from behind like she was crazy. The boy on his knees on the other hand grinned widely with the fluids tracing his face. Naruto could see the boy’s cock twitch in excitement. In honesty, Naruto just wanted to walk out of the room.

“Yes, please, Hokage-sama,” the boy said.

“We insist,” the girl said politely. “Right, Boruto-kun? Surely we should show your dad a good time. It would be rude otherwise.”

“Yeah,” Boruto said slowly, “of course.”

“Hokage-sama, please,” the girl continued. “Join us.”

Boruto, recognizing the tone of the girl’s voice and not wanting to disappoint by looking childish or poor mannered, switched his stink eye to a ‘get-over-here-now’ look. Naruto felt conflicted by his son’s emotions. They had bonded so well these past few days, yet now in front of his friends he was anathema. 

Seeking to maintain the report, Naruto chuckled nervously but obeyed. Naruto looked around nervously. As he approached the chair, the girl got up. Getting his son out of the chair as well, the girl motioned for him to set in the chair where his son just fucked a random girl. 

Obeying, Naruto soon found his pants and boxers around his ankles. The girl started to lick his cock without hesitation. Likewise, the boy joined starting at the balls. Feeling left out, Boruto soon joined. All three of them had their tongues out of their mouth slathering over his cock and balls. 

Making the most of the moment, Naruto leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. What had this trip turned into? When Naruto discovered his sexual drive, he found himself in a far different situation than Boruto. Rather than fucking others, Naruto went around getting himself fucked every way possible under the sun and moon.

Naruto quickly realized his error. Regretting it, Naruto remembered that Boruto was his own person and would react differently. Who knows what Boruto had gotten himself into in Naruto’s absence. Far more than he expected that was for sure. 

Honestly, the two strangers and his son currently all worshipping his nuts did not do much for him. In fact, he would rather have them all out of his life. But life did not work like that. You could not just snap your fingers and have people disappear from your life and memory. Oh, if Naruto had that power, he could be a master of his own life for once. Instead Naruto once more felt adrift to the currents of fate.

On the other hand, Boruto thoroughly enjoyed his day. Through some convoluted series of conversations word had spread that the Hokage’s son was down to fuck. As a result, he got to fuck his first girl. Finally being the Hokage’s son paid off. 

Moreover, he got to fuck another guy. Then, he got to fuck another girl. Then, of course, his dad had to arrive and ruin everything going for him. The cuck to his side was this girl’s boyfriend or something. Who knew people got off on having their friends fucked in front of them. Nonetheless, Boruto liked having his balls licked so he did not really care. 

Kneeling before his dad once more Boruto stretched his tongue out and played across his dad’s hairy balls. The girl’s tongue then played with his tongue as the two pleasured his dad’s nuts. At the same time, the boy went straight to his dad’s giant meat stick. 

Boruto felt jealous. Only he should be sucking that cock. The boy stretched from his knees and wrapped his lips around the tip. From there, the rough tongue delved into Naruto’s slit and then covered the whole head in a whiplash of movements.

Overwhelmed by the jealousy, Boruto grabbed his dad’s cock by the base. Pulling his dad’s cock out of the cuck’s mouth, Boruto slammed it down on his face. Feeling more blood surge into it, Boruto could not help the grin on his face. Boruto, however, inspired Naruto to finally get involved.

Smiling down at the total sluts kneeling in front of him, Naruto moved Boruto’s hand. Replacing it with his own, Naruto started to slap his dick across all of their faces. Meaty thwacks filled the air as all three of them stuck their tongues out of their wide-open mouths desiring the pleasure of Naruto’s generously of letting these sluts have his cock. 

Thanks to Boruto, Naruto rediscovered his kink for humiliation. Granted Naruto enjoyed being humiliated but now he could impart his lessons. Rubbing his dick all over the other boy’s face, Naruto made sure to pick up as much vaginal fluids and semen as possible. 

Then, Naruto crashed his cock into Boruto’s face. From there, Naruto grabbed his son’s hair with his free hand. Naruto painted his son’s face with his own facial before repeatedly slapping his dick on Boruto’s slutty face. Next, he had the girl lick his dick clean as he pushed his son’s face into his balls where the other boy already was.

With the girl licking up and down his shaft, he had one boy on each ball. Releasing his grip on his own dick, Naruto grabbed the other boy by his brown hair. At once, Naruto pushed both boys further into his balls causing them to have a nut in each mouth. Pushing their heads together, Boruto and the cuck were cheek-to-cheek as the girl kissed his cock. 

After Naruto transferred Boruto’s semen from the cuck’s face to his own, Boruto lost his arrogance and pride. Being so humiliated, Boruto openly resigned himself to his dad’s cock slaps. Then, when his dad pushed him into his balls, Boruto’s cock fully engorged. Boruto once more became a slut for his dad.

Ensuring competition between the boys, Naruto had the girl solely suck his nuts as the two fought over his dick. With his hands still in their hair, Naruto pushed them both into his thick dick. Next he brought the two up to his glans. There, Naruto had them make-out with the head of his cock.

With the girl fully engulfing his balls, Naruto moaned as Boruto and the other boy entangled their tongues on top of his dick. Naruto smiled at them. Boruto and the boy continued to make out over him. Now, Naruto used his hands to guide the girl further down. Reclining in the seat, Naruto soon had the girl eating him out.

Boruto kept shoving his tongue down the other boy’s mouth. The other boy did the same. Soon, their rough tongues danced along their teeth and mouths. With a familiar pressure, Boruto stuck his tongue out as his father separated them. From there, Naruto directed Boruto to his balls, and the other boy to his cock. All three now had a special place to please Naruto. 

Deciding to take a hands off approach, Naruto let them do their magic. Naruto placed his hands behind his head. Tongues glided over his crack, nuts, and cock. The sluts worshipped him. The girl fully sheathed her tongue. Boruto had the balls filling his mouth. The boy started to bob his head up and down Naruto’s cock all the way to the bottom of the foreskin. 

In contemplation Naruto thought of his next move. Clearly Naruto would be fucking one of them. Unfortunately it became rapidly apparent that he could only fuck one them due to both time and a process of elimination. Naruto refused to betray his wife and fuck another girl. Additionally, Naruto refused to reopen his son the day after his son lost his virginity to his fat cock. Hinata would kill him if Boruto became bed-ridden once more. 

Deciding on the random boy, Naruto then imagined all the different positions that could incorporate all of them. Always thoughtful Naruto had to make sure that the girl got the best position. After all, she was a stranger. That left Boruto. With that thought, Naruto devised the perfect position for that insatiable slut without making him more sore.

To make the plan work, however, Naruto would need some preparation. Seeking to punish his son for letting his sluttiness get in the way of real training, Naruto ordered his son to eat out the random boy. Boruto pouted with his mouth full of his father’s balls. Releasing them with a wet smack, Boruto backed away.

Boruto then brought his face to the boy’s ass. Spreading the checks apart, Boruto tentatively swiped the ass. The other boy’s breath hitched around Naruto’s cock. Boruto slowly gained confidence and comfort before breaching the boy’s pink ring. Naruto moaned at the vibrations racing down his dick. 

“Prep him, then fuck him,” Naruto groaned. “I want him screaming on my dick.”

Using the lessons he learned from his dad, Boruto went to work. Thrilled, Boruto started to tongue fuck the boy with eagerness. Then, Boruto used his fingers to scissor the opening before finger fucking him. The boy started to loosen his lip’s grip around Naruto’s thick dick. 

Saliva dripped down it. The sucks became harsh and wild. Naruto merely held his hands behind his head as he watched his son finger-fuck the cuck sucking on his cock. The girl had also picked up her courage and found his prostate. Finally, Naruto groaned out deep and long. 

Naruto enjoyed the boy’s erratic blowjob. A father-son almost-spit-roast. What a bonding experience. Boruto looked up to his dad for permission to take it to the next level. Naruto debated whether to deny his son the pleasure of fucking the boy. With a smirk, Naruto denied Boruto when he looked up seeking to take it to the next level. 

Bringing a stop to their worship, Naruto directed them towards the bed. Playing a human architect, Naruto placed the other boy on the bed. The boy’s knees rested wide and near his chest, while Naruto used his hands to push the ass out and over the bed. Meanwhile, he had the girl crawl underneath the boy to perform 69. 

Smirking, Naruto looked past his erect wet cock down at his son sitting naked on the floor with his back against the bed. Boruto obeyed all his dad’s orders and widened his legs past his father’s feet. Resting his neck against the bed, Boruto looked up at his dad and his looming cock. Boruto listened to his dad chastise him for not fully resting. Unapologetically, Boruto said sorry. 

Naruto smiled slyly down at Boruto before slapping the boy on the ass, “Spread your ass, slut. Show me how badly you want my cock.”

The boy’s arms shot back to spread his cheeks. Then they went further to spread the rose bud. At the same time, the boy raised his ass to give the Hokage a better view. The whole time Boruto stared upwards at the slut and his father’s rock hard cock. 

With his fingers in his asshole spreading it, the boy looked over his shoulder and said, “Please, Hokage-sama, please, please fuck me. Fuck me with your giant cock. I want it so, so bad.”

Boruto simmered underneath at the words. Only he should be saying those things. Instead he was down here witnessing the whole thing. He wanted to be the one fucking him. He wanted to be the one being fucked by his dad. 

Naruto smiled to himself pleased with the boy’s begging and his son’s naked jealousy. Naruto was going to fuck this boy’s brains out using his ass as he pleased. Naruto lined his cock to the tight hole. Fortunately, someone pulled out lube earlier, which Naruto used to drench the tip of his cock. Some of which dropped on Boruto’s face and chest.

With the tip in, they both groaned, and Naruto said, “Start going down on her, while she sucks you off. You, Boruto, you are going to help my cock with that slutty tongue of yours. Come now. Reach up.”

Boruto pushed himself a little bit off the floor and put his face into his dad’s cock and the cuck’s asshole. From there, Boruto licked his dad’s cock and the other boy’s entrance. Naruto loved the humiliation, and Naruto began to push in and out of the boy. Picking up speed, Naruto gave a few slaps across the boy’s ass. 

Additionally, Naruto would completely pull out every now and then slap Boruto’s face. Boruto, in response, would open his mouth and accept the smacks across his face and on his outstretched tongue. Although Boruto could not have what he wanted, he still got something. Seeking to make the most of it, Boruto greedily accepted whatever attention his dad’s cock gave him. 

Taking his time to his son’s displeasure, Naruto finally fully sheathed himself inside of the boy who had been screaming inside of his girlfriend’s vagina from his steel-like cock penetrating him and hitting his prostate. The girl meanwhile struggled with the uncontrollable cock, and her legs twitched from her boyfriend’s unintentional movements.

Boruto either heard or saw all of it. His dick became painfully hard. He started to play with his own dick as a result. He wanted all of it, but instead he remained a passive player. Trying to make the most of his position, Boruto put his whole body into licking his dad’s ever moving cock. Soon, Boruto could only please himself by his dad’s balls crashing on his waiting face.

With the cock finally sheathed, Boruto started to suck his dad’s nuts that swung back and forth. Of course, they completely left his mouth only to come back with a scream from the cuck. But now he was a cuck to his dad. The humiliation and recognition of his position washed across Boruto. His cock twitched in his hands. 

Naruto grinned down at his son and ordered, “Fuck your fingers, slut. I never told you that you could touch yourself. Here’s some lube.”

Filled with shame at his dad’s words and tone, Boruto released his cock. When Naruto took out his dick completely, Boruto shamefully rubbed his fingers all over his dad’s cock before it was taken away from him. Then, his dad’s cock slammed harshly against his face over and over.

“There you go, slut. Make the most of it,” Naruto said.

Boruto cleaned his face with his fingers and spat on them. Barely lubed, Boruto raised his ass from the ground to insert his fingers. In pure lust, Boruto went back to licking his dad’s cock before it slammed into the boy’s used ass. His dad’s balls crashed into his eyes and nose. With his eyes closed, Boruto simply opened his mouth wide with his tongue hanging out to embrace his dad’s balls hitting into Boruto with every thrust.   
Naruto maintained the same pace to keep it going as long as possible. Naruto, however, could not stop the boy from spilling his seed all inside his girlfriend’s mouth. Likewise, the girl had experienced her second orgasm since they started. The boy’s tight convulsions squeezed Naruto’s dick more than he could handle.

Pulling out, Naruto angled his dick at Boruto’s face. Boruto seeing the movement became delighted at the opportunity to take his dad’s cum, rather than the other boy. Opening his mouth as wide as possible, Boruto waited as his dad jacked himself off. With eyes still open, Boruto eagerly fucked himself with his fingers waiting for his dad’s load.

With a large splat, Naruto unloaded his semen on to his son’s exceptionally eager face. The force of the burst caused some to ricochet off. Some filled Boruto’s mouth who continued to remain open. Naruto continued to jack off with ropes of cum spraying forth on to his son’s face. 

Looking at his son and the boy’s gaping hole, Naruto shoved his cock into Boruto’s still open mouth. Ordering him to swallow and clean his dick, Boruto did so with gusto.   
Pulling out, Naruto ordered Boruto around and the couple to face him. He wanted them to see his slut of a son in his natural form, covered in cum. Standing behind a naked and cum-covered Boruto, Naruto ordered the couple to start masturbating and cum on his son’s face.

Through one half-opened eye, Boruto saw the boy furiously rub himself as the girl flicked her bean ruthlessly. Naruto planted a small black dildo beneath Boruto. Pushing Boruto’s shoulders down, he ordered Boruto to fuck himself on it at the same time.

Rearranging his knees, Boruto followed the orders and screamed as he hit his prostate. Only to do so again and again. The cum on his face cooled and dried. The couple continued to masturbate. First, the girl stood up and spilled her juices on Boruto’s face and open mouth. 

At the sight of the Hokage son covered in the Hokage’s semen, his girlfriend’s juices, and the Hokage’s son fucking himself on a dildo, the boy started to stream his semen on Boruto’s eager face. With permission, Boruto came for the first time. Like last time, Naruto pushed his son’s face down to his cock. The built-up pressure released the cum all over Boruto’s face.

Naked and in front of two strangers covered in cum, Boruto felt humiliated. He had been fucking himself with a dildo provided by his father. He had also jacked himself off to the humiliation into his own face. Now, his father demanded that he clean up the mess—with his tongue. The couple, despite being recently spent, found themselves silently horny at the sight of the Hokage’s son so de-based. 

As the couple watched, Boruto dragged the cum and fluids with one of the fingers used to fuck himself into his mouth. Swallowing it, Boruto continued for minutes to the silent pleasure of the others watching. As Boruto finished, Naruto then ordered Boruto to clean everyone else off. After that, Boruto walked around on his hands and knees cleaning up spilt fluids with his tongue. 

Completely humiliated, Naruto dismissed the others. They could not believe what a cum slut the Hokage’s son turned out to be. Picking Boruto up, Naruto brought him to the bath to clean him up. Boruto feel asleep with the feeling of utter submission. Naruto smiled, getting them both ready for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Boruto had thrown a hissy fit when Naruto ordered Boruto to go to bed straight after dinner. Naruto explained how Hinata had chewed both their asses out at dinner. "Naruto-kun, it seems Boruto has pushed himself too hard,” she said with a soft voice. Naruto still chilled at the scolding. Boruto did not understand. 

The next day Naruto trained Boruto into overdrive. They had yesterday to make up and today’s exercise regime as well. When they returned late for dinner after a shower, Boruto nearly collapsed his face into his plate. 

The day after the family packed their belongings, boarded the train, and left for home. During the journey, Boruto flirted with a young bellhop boy. Despite his sore muscles, his newfound fondness for everything sexual drove him on. 

“You need to take a quick break, Omi-kun. Bathroom, neh?” Boruto suggested.

Omi sighed. He looked down at the blonde boy in the black jacket, open revealing a pink undershirt, and matching black pants with a needlessly large beige belt. While Omi had no business giving fashion advice, at least Omi’s god-awful outfit was mandatory with the job. This runt chose his outfit.

Omi could only boast a few inches on Boruto. Still, Omi had no idea who this stranger. At barely fifteen though, Omi did not particularly care where the action came from. His employment papers of course said sixteen, but he wanted some spending money. As a result, his work ethic did not exactly reach employee-of-the-month levels.

Secretly, Omi guided Boruto to a private, rarely used bathroom towards the back of one of the empty cabins. The train on this route and time of year had fewer passengers than normal. Inside the cramp space, Omi heard the door shut behind me. 

Almost instantly, he felt the boy’s surprisingly strong body push him against the wall without the sink. Then, the boys pink lips crashed into his own. Shocked by the suddenness of it all, Omi remained passive compared to Boruto’s storm of physical affection. Greedy hands rubbed up and down his back.

Seeking to regain the initiative, Omi pushed back with his lips. Grabbing the boy’s waist, he shifted Boruto against the wall. Pushing his tongue out, the boy’s mouth instantly opened to allow him access. Likewise, Omi felt Boruto’s tongue shove back. Wrestling with their tongues, Omi took the next step and grabbed Boruto’s perk ass with both hands on both cheeks.

Surprised by the muscular definition, Omi gripped them harder. Omi felt and heard Boruto’s moans vibrate into him. Pleased, Omi started to grope the ass and played with it, massaged it, spread them apart. Omi held the boy’s increased weight placed against him. Boruto’s hands curled underneath Omi’s armpits to grab his shoulders. 

The two continued the deep make-out session. Omi ensured that he maintained dominance the whole time. It was clear that whomever Boruto was he was a slut. Omi never experienced a slut before but he heard his friend’s talk about the need to handle them right. Inserting his knee between Boruto’s legs, Omi pushed up.

Pleased with the moan he stole, Omi continued rubbing against the boy’s covered cock. When Boruto detached his mouth to pant beside Omi’s ear, Omi attacked the boy’s neck with his lips, teeth, and tongue. Squeezing the boy’s ass, massaging his dick with his knee, and sucking his neck, Omi satisfied himself with Boruto’s pants, moans, and sighs.

Suddenly, Omi shoved his hands into Boruto’s pants. From there, Omi renewed his motions against Boruto’s ass. Omi then felt Boruto’s neck move away from his tongue. Boruto detangled his arms and pushed Omi back slightly. Omi looked back in surprise at the change.

Omi looked over Boruto’s flushed face and shining blue eyes. Boruto gave a grin before kneeling to the ground. Omi now looked down at the whiskered face watching him. Omi’s cock twitched in his pants at the sight. 

Boruto’s hands reached up and unfastened Omi’s belt. Omi licked the inside of his tongue still tasting the boy. Soon, the boy would be tasting him. Omi moved his hands down and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Pushing his pants and boxers down slightly, Omi pulled out his dick for the slut.

Boruto without hesitation started pumping the dick to full mast before kissing it. Omi shuddered at the sight and the sensation. Omi felt his balls being cupped as a tight hand gripped the base of his cock. Omi saw wide blue eyes stare at him as a pink tongue ran from the base of his balls all the way to the tip of his dick.

Omi gazed at the slutty boy glide his tongue up and down his dick at different angles. Feeling a sensation of dominance at the slut’s subservience, Omi grabbed the golden locks and kept the slut at the head of his cock. 

Omi watched the slut get the message and start sucking the head of his cock. Still maintaining eye contact, Omi let his hand go and placed his hands against the wall behind Boruto. To Omi’s great surprise, Boruto already reached the base of his cock. ‘What a whore,’ Omi thought as he gasped out. 

Omi clenched his eyes at the great constricting heat against his cock. The sucking stole moans from Omi. The fondling of his balls caused Omi to clench his teeth now. Omi knew he would not last long with a slut like this loving his cock with his mouth. 

With a growl in his throat, Omi felt the cum rush out of his dick and into Boruto’s mouth. Omi’s cock remained in the boy’s mouth who continued to greedily suck all the cum out of his cock. Omi opened his eyes and wiped the sweat from his brow. 

Omi’s eyes grew at the sight of Boruto sliding his mouth off his cock only to open his cum-filled mouth for Omi’s sight. Closing his mouth, Boruto swallowed all the thick cum. Omi’s cock twitched in response. Pushing his arms against the wall, Omi continued to loom over the kneeling Boruto. 

Boruto picked himself up and reached for a kiss. Quickly, Omi turned his head to the side. Instead, he placed two fingers into the slut’s mouth. Instantly, Boruto’s lips closed around them and started sucking them just like his cock. In the meantime, Omi’s other hand reached under Boruto’s pants and fondled the pert ass.

Satisfied, Omi removed his fingers and brought them to Boruto’s crack. Rubbing them up and down, Omi’s finger felt the tight heat of Boruto’s asshole which twitched. Omi heard Boruto’s breath hitch as his arms wrapped around Omi’s neck.

“Get rid of that belt,” Omi whispered into Boruto’s ear.

Nodding once, Boruto unfastened his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Omi pushed the pants and boxers just enough to hang off of Boruto’s ass. With better access, Omi pressed one finger into the tight asshole. Boruto clenched hard against him.

Omi grinned. Craning his neck, Omi looked at Boruto’s bubble butt. Pushing inwards at the small of Boruto’s back, Omi positioned Boruto to highlight the slut’s butt. Adding another finger, Omi picked up the speed. He longed desperately to get inside that tight heat. 

Boruto mewled into Omi’s ear. Omi scissored Boruto’s opening with his two fingers. Suddenly, Omi pulled out and pushed Boruto against the wall. Pulling Boruto’s ass out, Omi slid his cock up and down the boy’s butt cleavage. Opening the slut’s cheeks, Omi spit down only to rub it into the slut’s ass.

Hoping it was enough, Omi lined the head of his cock into the tight heat and pushed in. Boruto’s hands scrambled against the wall looking for a hold. Instead, the slid helplessly against the lacquered wood. Omi recognized the problem. Looking around, Omi whiplashed his neck around the room looking for a solution.

Grabbing Boruto by the hair and hip, he pushed the slut against the sink. But the sink was too tall to make a good position. Turning Boruto around the room again, Omi pushed Boruto against the toilet who used his outstretched hands to hold himself up by the toilet’s tank. 

From there, Omi, impatient, pushed his cock into the tight heat. A loud grin ripped out of Boruto’s throat. Omi heaved once inside Boruto. The tight heat suffocated Omi’s cock. It squeezed him mercilessly. With an effort, Omi pulled out to the tip and pushed back in.

Starting slow, Omi picked up the speed. Boruto cried out with each thrust. Omi moved one hand from Boruto’s hip to Boruto’s shoulder after pushing his shirt and jacket up Boruto’s back. With a better grip, Omi picked up the pace even more. The constriction against his cock brought waves of pleasure with each push. 

Boruto’s back collapsed downward. His forehead hovered out from the tank of the toilet that his hands slid up and down. His chest heaved above the toilet. Omi was glad that Boruto kept his ass up for Omi to keep fucking at his pleasure. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

Eventually Omi’s thrusts became erratic. Clenching his teeth and eyes, Omi sheathed completely with his balls resting against Boruto’s ass. From there, Omi began humping the ass ruthlessly with small but rapid thrusts. Boruto breathed heavily at each one with his eyes rolling up.

Omi’s balls pushed up against Boruto’s ass as semen rushed upwards. Cuming in Boruto’s ass, a guttural sound ripped out of his throat. Boruto groaned profoundly at the sensation of cum flowing up his ass. During the whole time, Omi had ignored Boruto’s own cock which pushed pre-cum into his tented boxers. Omi still ignored the fact. 

Pulling out, Omi grinned at the sight of his cum seeping out of the gaping ass. Boruto breathed deeply. The train jostled and both of them moved awkwardly around the toilet. Over the announcer system, a message notified the passengers that there had been a delay.

In response, Boruto looked over with sweaty bangs and asked, “Got friends?”

The next boy pushed the waiting Boruto against the wall. Chest-to-chest they made-out, while the new boy fondled Boruto’s ass harshly. Boruto also soon found his pants and boxers pooled around his ankles.

Without any warning, the boy grabbed the back’s of Boruto’s legs right above the knees and lifted. Then, the boy’s dick suddenly impaled Boruto. Boruto screamed before a hand was placed over his mouth. Tears welled in Boruto’s eyes at the sharp pain. 

Boruto temporarily rested against the wall and the boy’s thighs. Then, the boy brought Boruto up only to slam him down on his dick. Boruto screamed once more into the boy’s hand. The piercing feeling brought back the sensations of being sawed in half by a dick. 

Boruto’s wails softened as the boy continued his pace, picking up very slightly. Boruto’s rock hard dick flapped wildly without support but like the previous dude, no one cared. The process continued until Boruto reached new heights to be slammed down with force.

Fully sheathed, the boy emptied his falls into Boruto’s abused hole. After the boy regained his senses, he unceremoniously terminated his support of Boruto. Unable to properly support himself on his wobbly legs, Boruto collapsed shamefully to the ground. 

The boy merely looked down and said, “Clean my dick, slut.”

And Boruto did so with his tongue. And then the boy put his clothes back on. Before Boruto could clean himself, another boy walked in and looked down at Boruto with a smirk. Boruto soon found himself grasping the lid of the toilet already being fucked. 

His legs stretched from his planted feet to keep his ass as high as possible in the air. The pre-existing cum splashed and the gushing and sucking sounds filled the room. Boruto could only moan at the abuse his used ass was taking and his prostate. His dick slapped across Boruto’s legs and stomach oozing pre-cum, but no one bothered with it.

Boruto felt the stream of cum rush up his face. The boy pulled out and washed his dick and hands with the tall sink. Leaving, another boy soon entered. Craning his neck around, Boruto saw a devious grin as the boy pushed up his glasses with a harsh glare in the wash closet light. Cum dripped out of his ass in the meantime.

Naruto’s eyes fluttered open. He saw his wife and daughter and grinned. 

“You have a good nap,” Hinata asked.

Naruto stretched his legs and arms in the cabin, “Yep! Oh, I need to go to the restroom.”

“Get Boruto while you are at it for lunch,” Hinata called out.

Naruto waved his hand behind his back. Walking through the train cars, Naruto’s senses for his son got warmer. It took him forever to learn the Uzumaki trait from his cousin, Karin, but he persevered to know it. Of course, its only use and training came from tracking his son. 

Coming up to an empty train car, he saw a kid waiting outside a wash closet looking nervous and excited. Naruto clearly sensed his son inside and waited. Guess he needed to go to the restroom too. The other boy scratched his cheek and shifted in his shoes. Naruto merely raised an eyebrow. 

Before long, a boy, other than Boruto, exited the room oozing self-satisfaction and pride. Then, the boy looked at Naruto and started to walk quickly away from the room. Naruto pinched his nose as the waiting boy scurried away. 

Growing impatient from his son not exiting the room and seeing other boys notice him and leave, Naruto entered the wash closet. He whistled at the sight. Boruto’s pants, jacket, shirt, and belt had all been cleverly and masterfully arranged as bondage to restrain Boruto’s arms and legs, while holding Boruto’s ass up.

‘At least someone found a use for that giant fucking belt,’ Naruto thought. ‘He must have gotten the idea from Sasuke somehow.’

Boruto’s ass held up above the toilet. His knees rested against the toilet seat’s lid. His torso and head angled downwards into the toilet bowl. Peering over Boruto’s ass, Naruto saw that Boruto’s bright blue and yellow-stripped boxers had been used as an impromptu gag. They were soaked in Boruto’s saliva. 

Then, Naruto’s eyes drifted and stared at the main attraction. His son’s red ass had massive quantities of cum trickling out of his gapping asshole. Cum furthermore covered Boruto’s ass, lower back, upper thighs, and really all over Boruto’s body with the higher concentration surrounding the epicenter of Boruto’s twitching and dripping hole. Naruto saw an air bubble pop in the cum overfilling his son’s rectal cavity. 

Naruto began reading the numerous kanji letters written with black sharpie all over his son’s ass. ‘Cum dump.’ ‘Public use.’ ‘Free toilet.’ ‘Boy pussy’ with a helpful arrow. ‘Free fleshlight’ was a new one. ‘Cum slut.’ ‘Cock sleeve.’ ‘Fuck toy.’ ‘Feed me’ with another helpful arrow. Naruto raised his eyebrow at the impressive amount of tally marks to the side of Boruto’s reddened right cheek.

Naruto sighed out loud. Pulling his dick out of the zipper and the fold in his boxers, Naruto approached his cum-dump of a son. Naruto rubbed his dick hard watching the cum slowly flood out Boruto’s abused ass. Naruto re-read the text and counted the tally marks, as his hand pumped faster.

It did not take long for Naruto to shoot ropes of cum from the back of Boruto’s skull and hair to his ass. Watching his cum mix with many other strangers, Naruto grinned. As the last few squirts landed on his hand, Naruto wiped it on a nearby paper towel. Naruto grabbed the black sharpie on the sink and added a tally mark.

With a thought of inspiration, Naruto wrote on Boruto’s lower back, ‘Dirty but tight. 4/5’.

Capping and putting the sharpie back, Naruto gripped his dick and started to pee on his cum-dump of a son. Boruto wrestled against the bonds and growled into his boxers gag. Naruto’s clear stream washed Boruto’s back and the back of his head. 

At a new angle, Naruto’s piss washed Boruto’s ass. Naruto focused the remainder at his son’s asshole. Naruto smirked at the sight of the stream pushing ever so slightly against the cum before barely spraying up. Naruto’s cock got a little hard at the sight of cum streaming out and down Boruto’s balls.

With a few last shakes, Naruto zipped himself up and washed his hands. Naruto gave on last smile at the sight and left the room. Naruto winked at the queue that had formed and went back to his seat on the massively delayed train. Naruto ensured his wife that Boruto was already full and would not be joining them for lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

Days later

Atsu stopped with the crowd in front of him. His big form and that of his brother Batsu shadowed over the rest of his class. They all looked at the giant obelisk in front of them.

“As you can see, this is the monument to the losses of the Fourth Great War,” the tour guide continued. 

Batsu leaned over, “I hear the Hokage’s son is a total slut.”

Atsu chuckled, “I heard he let a whole train use him as a cum dump once.”

“Maybe he is just looking for something he can’t get, if you know what I mean?” Batsu continued with a wink.

Atsu smiled, “You read my mind, brother-mine.”

The brothers from the Hidden Village in the Clouds stared at the blonde tour guide’s pert ass. It fit snugly in a pair of black pants. Atsu could not wait to see it around the blonde’s ankles. The tour continued along with Atsu’s imagination.

“And that sums up the basic tour of the Hidden Village in the Leaves. If you have any questions, I will be standing by to answer them,” Boruto said with a smile to the class from Clouds.

As the group dispersed in adolescent disinterest, Atsu nudged his brother with his elbow. Receiving the message, his brother followed him up to the blonde. The both of them entered a little beyond the small blonde’s personal bubble to highlight the size differential. 

With a gentle smile across his ebony face, Atsu said, “It’s not really a question about the tour, but my brother and I were just wondering if you wanted to chill at our hotel room?”

Boruto stared at the two pitch-black giants. He had absolutely no idea how two brothers a year younger than him could be so big. They were like children in adults bodies, and their presence sent a tingle up his spine. 

With a chuckle, Boruto started to rub the back of his hair, “I suppose I’m free. Sure. Why not?”

Atsu and Batsu smiled revealing their perfect and large white teeth.

In the hotel room, Boruto looked around the rather basic double-bed set-up. Two large duffle bags laid haphazardly on the ground along with an assortment of clean and dirty clothes. 

“Here, let me take your coat,” Batsu said as he outstretched his large hands.

Boruto grinned nervously, “Of course.”

Without his signature jacket, Boruto felt a little cold only in his pink v-neck. Batsu laid the black red-pinstripe jacket nicely over the chair in the corner. Meanwhile, Atsu rubbed both his hands up Boruto’s arms, giving a squeeze at the top.

“Eh, so strong,” Atsu said, highlighting the muscular differential between the two. 

Boruto shivered under the strong hands. Soon the hands travelled down his back and firmly grabbed the entirety of his ass and played with it gently like playdoo. The sensation relaxed Boruto into the hands that played so strongly with his rear. Boruto slightly opened his mouth staring at the ebony giant that dominated his vision.

By now, Batsu returned at started to rub up against the front of Boruto with his equally large hands. Boruto stared at him the whole time. His eyes became half-lidded. Boruto simultaneously felt trapped but extremely eager. It was all moving so fast. 

With a glance between the two brothers, they kneeled. Atsu from behind started to unbuckle Boruto’s belt, while Batsu looked up at Boruto with a smile. Boruto could only be mesmerized. Without the oversized belt, Boruto’s pants loosened and soon pooled at his ankles. Already in his shirt and boxers, Boruto’s cock stirred. Soon his blue cloud boxers joined the pile. His cock and balls hanged out in the air, partially covered by his shirt. 

The openness caused Boruto to feel embarrassed and vulnerable. Rough, large hands caressed his naked skin. Boruto breathed deeply and let the hands have their ways with his lightly-tanned and young skin. The four hands naturally found the way to his ass and groped. 

Boruto looked down at Batsu. Batsu grinned up at him and brought his mouth to Boruto’s flaccid dick and started to suck. Boruto’s breath hitched. Thick fingers stretched his cheeks and begin to play with his hole. Large finger pads brushed surprisingly gentle across his sensitive skin. 

And it soon hitched again when hot breath brushed against his opened hole. Boruto gasped loudly when the tip of a rough tongue poked his entrance. Boruto exhaled loudly at the new sensation. With the aid of the fingers still stretching his ass cheeks and asshole, Atsu’s tongue darted in. And out. And in to twirl inside Boruto’s anal cavity, stretching it playfully. 

His dick hardened immediately. Batsu sucked it whole with ease. Boruto groaned out loud from the depth of his thin chest. The sensation of a tongue in his ass and his dick in the mouth caused his body to quake. He breathed loudly as the two Cloud students rocked his sexual world. He had been so used to hard cocks in his ass he never even thought of the possibilities. 

Boruto’s mind started to haywire, and his form began to lose control despite his trainings. The brothers showed no mercy though. Boruto’s naked form quivered with a shock as his balls, resting on a chin, emptied his cum straight down the foreigner’s throat. The tongue in his ass went into overdrive as a finger externally poked his prostate. 

Boruto doubled over with his stomach resting firmly against Batsu’s head. His hands against the broad and giant shoulders. With a chuckle, the two brothers released their support of Boruto who collapsed to the ground with liquid bones. They stood up to look at their handiwork. The Hokage’s son sprawled naked on the floor of their cheap hotel with his spent cock resting against the carpet, breathing deep as he quivered from the intense orgasm that still rocked his body. The two still fully-clothed students grinned at each other giving a quick high five. 

Boruto’s eyes regained focus on the two brothers. He lifted himself up from his arms only to have his chest still rest against the floor. Boruto quickly realized his position relative to theirs. Seeing their fully-clothed state, shame rushed through Boruto. Lifting himself up some more, Boruto looked straight up at them.

Rather than pleading and begging to give pleasure, Boruto pushed through the middle-man. He rushed up to his knees. Having to crane his neck up, Boruto rubbed his hands across both brother’s clothed cocks. Leaning to the side, Boruto licked the pants feeling a hardening cock underneath. Suddenly, Boruto switched to the Atsu’s cock. 

A black hand grabbed the golden locks slightly and pushed them to his brother’s cock. Boruto received the message. He kissed, licked, and open-mouthed sucked Batsu’s groin area. Boruto wished he could gyrate his body to be sexy-like, but he had to be as tall as possible just to reach the clothed cock. 

Boruto picked up speed. He knew what he looked like in this moment. A slut squirming on the ground for cock, but Boruto had to make it up. After what they just did to him, after that orgasm, he could not just get up and leave. It would be beyond rude and go against his pride. So, instead of still kneeling on the ground begging for them to use him, he decided to cut the middle man and get right to it.

Boruto’s tongue found a thick shaft stretching to the right of his pants. He shoved his whole face into the pants. He nuzzled his face into the groin from below. His opened mouth glided up and down the snake in the pants. 

Boruto widened his naked legs, letting his dick and balls dangle between his legs. He opened his mouth as wide as possible and stuck his tongue all the way out. He lapped at the cock without bringing his tongue back into his mouth. He panted like a dog for the cock. The size of it in the stretchy pants would have made Boruto anxious if we was not just so desperate for it. His pride demanded it.

Batsu merely smirked down with a side-look to his brother. They had the Hokage’s son naked and panting on the carpet for their cocks. The slut wanted to be filled with the cock’s of the boys that broke Boruto’s mind with an earth-shattering orgasm. The brothers both knew that they could take the whiskered-blonde any and every way possible. And they planned too. 

But in order to enjoy all possibilities, some had to be completed before others to savor the moment. So the brothers stretched the moment. The cock-slut in their room has performed so well on his own initiative that they might let him play himself. Currently, the whore was stretching his tight asshole with both hands while panting like a dog in front of them, looking at each brother with begging blue eyes. 

Boruto’s eyes rushed between the two as he maintained the position. Neither moved a muscle. Heat flushed Boruto’s face in embarrassment as neither took up his offer. They just continued to tower over him, fully clothed to his naked person, from his low position on their floor. Boruto felt broken by the rejection. And unbelievably turned on by the silent challenge.

Releasing his ass, Boruto crawled closer to Batsu. His hands sneaked up his loose trousers. Reaching the waistband, Boruto pulled them down slowly to marvel at the muscular thighs and the impressive beast hidden by a white jock-strap. The cock rested and erect to the side with an awe-inspiring impression. Boruto gulped at the sight as a lone bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face. 

Boruto used both hands the play with Batsu’s cock. Boruto mouthed it. He sucked the tip of it. Batsu watched the slut go to work. Boruto eventually pulled the dick out. It flopped out all of a sudden to a loud gasp of surprise by Boruto. Boruto stared intently at the cock before looking up incredulity at Batsu and back to the cock.

With a deep breath, Boruto kissed the tip and starting kissing down the sides, up the top, and down the underside. Boruto sucked on one of the balls, nudging his head against the massive cock. He had no idea how to handle so much man-meat. The weight of the cock seemingly caused it to tilt to the side and down, rather than straight and narrow. 

Undeterred, Boruto licked all around the cock. Batsu stopped Boruto by grabbing his hair. With Boruto’s tongue hanging out of his mouth in front of the dick, Batsu used his other hand to slap Boruto’s whiskered-face with his cock. Boruto let it all happen with ease, eager to please. He let his whole face be dominated by the outrageously large, foreign cock in a cheap hotel room. He even went along outstretching his tongue and reaching out to lick the cock.

Eventually, Boruto faux-wrestled the cock with his mouth and was sucking the tip with gusto. His tongue slid up and down the cock’s tip, as his lips were stretched over the thickness of the cock. Boruto’s loud sucks filled the room. His blonde head started to go further down the cock, past the head. 

Batsu looked down at the blonde head pumping up and down his cock with such energy. Blue eyes stared up. Red lips, stretched thin, struggled. Noises emitted deep from Boruto’s tortured mouth. The cock’s width and height formed tears in Boruto’s stubborn eyes. Batsu merely watched the slut struggle with his cock.

Small hands wrapped around Batsu’s meat and pumped in rhythm with Boruto’s sucks. Batsu was witnessing the Hokage’s son milk his cock for his cum. Both arms pumping up and down with a blonde head bobbing up and down. The image before him struck his primal urges. Batsu’s breath began to pick up. Boruto never ceased in his attempts to conquer his throat and, thus, the cock. 

Boruto’s hands travelled under Batsu’s vest feeling the muscular definition. The whole sensation reminded him of his training times with his dad. The giant, huge cock stretching his mouth wide-open and gagging his throat. His eagerness to please. The solid muscle under his finger tips. 

He had yet to feel that since his time back. No one had surpassed or even come par with his dad. They obviously stopped training, as Boruto had learned the basics and even some expert-level moves in the process. He needed to go out and make his own mark through experience. His dad opened the door for him, it was time for Boruto to walk in.

Boruto pressed his whole body upwards and into Batsu from his kneeling position. The arc in his spine naturally highlighted his ass. Boruto slowed down his movements making them slower but deeper and longer. Boruto maintained eye-contact the whole time. Boruto planned to make love to this cock.

Still fully dressed, Atso grinned at the scene of his twin brother getting his dick sucked off. Not only that but by the Hokage’s son. Moreover, he was a total and complete slut! He was on his knees pumping with both hands a cock deeper and deeper down his mouth. All the while Batsu watched his cock disappear further and further down the slut before him. 

Boruto kept up with it before taking the dick out of his mouth. Boruto used his saliva as lubricant as his hands twisted up and down the cock. Boruto lifted it and rested it against his face, as his tongue reached out and lathered the base of the cock. The rough hairs tickled his nose. 

Boruto had not sucked a dick like this since his fathers. He knew he could do it because he did it to his father. For some reason though, he was having trouble getting it down. Boruto gained his stubbornness from his father. He would not stop until his lips touched Batsu’s balls. Regaining his confidence, Boruto went back to kissing and then sucking Batsu’s thick dick. 

Sucks and slurps and gag noises filled the room as the two brothers continued to watch the blonde slut work. Boruto kept up the work feeling the large cock penetrate deeper and deeper down his mouth and throat, filling and widening him. Blood pumped to Boruto’s cock at the sensation. 

Batsu’s breath began to shorten. Thick fingers grasped Boruto’s hair a little harder. Boruto kept going down the cock ready for his reward. The fingers held Boruto’s skull still for a moment as Batsu pulled out before Batsu pushed his waist into Boruto’s face, the dick sliding down Boruto’s throat. Batsu grinned at Boruto who still maintained eye contact before pulling out and pushing in again. And again. And again. 

Atsu’s cock stirred at the sight of his twin brother face-fucking the Hokage’s son. The slut kept his jaw practically unhinged so that Batsu could keep shoving his cock down his throat. Pre-cum leaked from Boruto’s tip. Saliva and pre-cum poured out of Boruto’s outstretched mouth and down his chin, to drip on his thin chest.

Suddenly, cum burst out of Batsu’s cock as he pushed Boruto all the way down his cock. Boruto’s nose tickled at the coarse hairs in his face. His eyes rolled slightly back from the angle. Boruto’s cock twitched as cum poured straight into his stomach, heating his body. Batsu pulled his dick slowly out. Boruto felt the first taste at the back of his tongue before another load filled his mouth.

Another spurt unloaded right in front of Boruto’s mouth. Boruto let the cock drag his tongue out and hang limply out of his mouth. Cum poured out of the sides from the unswallowed previous wads. A large burst creamed Boruto’s face, forcing him to close both eyes. Another in his hair. Another on his chest. 

Kneeling on the hotel room carpet, Boruto remained in his kneeling position, naked, as a Cloud ninja student covered him in cum. Precum flowed freely from Boruto’s erection. Atsu’s cock pressed hardly against his pants. Batsu panted loudly at the sight. Atsu suddenly and rapidly approached the two.

Boruto turned his blind head towards the noise of a zipper going down. Soon, large hands grabbed him by his armpits and pushed his back against the side of the nearby bed. Atsu’s rock hard and giant cock poked Boruto’s recently closed mouth. Immediately, Boruto opened his mouth and throat as Atsu shoved it down without mercy or remorse. Boruto immediately gagged as cum bubbled out of the side of his mouth, draining down his already slick chin. 

Atsu’s large fingers grabbed Boruto’s skull, as he rammed his waist over and over into Boruto’s mouth causing cum and spit to fly. Tears naturally percolated from how wide Boruto’s mouth was stretched. Boruto held on to Atsu’s ass, the muscles tightening and loosening, in mirror with Atsu’s thrusts. Atsu hanged his head back with his eyes shut close in bliss as the tight throat enveloped and squeezed his cock with such heat. 

Batsu watched as he brother fucked Boruto’s head. Atsu reclined the blonde head against the back of the bed, keeping it still, as he thoroughly and roughly fucked it. Boruto’s cock began streaming even more pre-cum from the assertive actions. It did not take long for Atsu to reach his limit from the tight heat of Boruto’s throat. From the angle, Batsu could see the definite stretching of the throat as Atsu pushed his big black cock down it.

Almost as quickly as it started, Atsu blew his load. First he blew it all over Boruto’s face before shoving it down his throat. Boruto felt the heat of cum return to his face and back in his gut. His cock twitched at the heat. His hair stuck even more to his scalp from the hands in his hair and the cum.

Atsu staggered back a few steps from the powerful orgasm. The twin brothers glanced at each other sidewise once, before looking back down at Boruto kneeling in front of them with his back to the bed, covered in their combined cum. They noticed Boruto’s painfully hard cock leaked precum on to the hotel carpet. 

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Atsu asked Batsu.

As Boruto waited patiently with the hot cum drying on his body, the two played rock, paper, scissors. Batsu won. He ordered Boruto to get his stomach on the bed. After Boruto climbed up blindly, Batsu smirked at the pert, sun-kissed ass staring up at him. Boruto placed his knees under him and to the side on the bed. 

“Finger yourself with our cum,” Batsu said.

Boruto heard the order and complied. One hand stretched his ass cheek out, as the other collected cum from his face and mouth. Soon, the other hand flirted with his rosebud before entering one finger and then another. With two fingers, Boruto started to finger himself in front of the two students that just face-fucked him. Boruto groaned when he hit his prostate along with the fantasies playing in his head. 

Batsu approached the sight and ran his cock up and down his saliva-slicken dick. Pushing Boruto’s hands and fingers to the side, Batsu lined his dick up with Boruto’s hole that Boruto still held open with both hands. Slowly, Batsu pushed his whole dick into the sun-kissed ass, while Boruto let loose a long moan the whole time. 

Batsu clinched his teeth against the tight heat that consumed his cock. Boruto clinched his teeth as the cock impaled him. Boruto felt like the cock would rip him in half. All the same sensations he first had with his father. And Boruto loved it. Going slowly, Batsu rocked his body against Boruto’s ass before pulling the dick out a little and pushing it back in. Boruto kept his mouth open in a silent moan the whole time.

Batsu picked up the speed. Boruto’s toes crinkled and his legs spread even further out. His lower back lowered to the bed. Soon Batsu was fucking Boruto’s ass with the bouncy effect from the bed that Boruto rested completely against. One of Boruto’s legs hanged awkwardly out and twitched every now and then. Batsu’s cock continued to destroy Boruto’s small ass. 

Boruto’s cock slipped out backwards from his ass, leaking precum. Boruto was continually groaning and moaning the whole time. Batsu removed his vice-like grip from Boruto’s ass and placed both hands against the bed on each side of Boruto’s face. Boruto laid his head on one side that moved up and down the bed with each thrust, his mouth open and cum staining the bed. Boruto’s whole body seemed to be pushed into the bed with each thrust. 

As Batsu continued to pound into Boruto’s tight ass, Atsu kneeled on to the bed in front of Boruto. Atsu bragged Boruto by the back of his hair and pulled his face up. Getting the message, Boruto started to suck Atsu off again, moaning down the cock with each thrust. At the same time, Boruto held open his ass cheeks with both hands. 

As Batsu shoved his cock deep into Boruto’s ass, Atsu shoved his cock deep down Boruto’s throat. The twins brutally continued to pump Boruto with their giant black cocks. Boruto the whole time stretched his ass out and opened his throat. In no time, Batsu piled into Boruto on more time before maintaining the position as his cock unloaded his second wad deep into Boruto’s ass. 

The sensation of hot semen gushing into his ass, while another giant cock used his throat as a sleeve overloaded Boruto. His cock that laid neglected on the bed, behind his ass, busted, with streams of cum shooting down the bed and even some on the carpet. The orgasm that rocked Boruto’s body naturally tightened his throat with erratic swallowing, sending Atsu over the edge, with more cum dumping into Boruto’s stomach. 

All three students breathed deeply in post-coitus. The twins removed their cum-slicken cocks from Boruto who remained in his prone position. They both looked down to see cum dripping out of his mouth and ass and on to the covers of the hotel bed. They moreover saw the river of cum originating from Boruto’s spent cock. With a look, they flipped Boruto on his back and around, cum dripping out of Boruto.

Atsu opened Boruto’s legs and pushed them back, elevating and opening Boruto’s ass. Boruto’s head hanged limply from the side of the bed, upside-down. Batsu rested his half-flaccid giant cock against Boruto’s face. Half-heartedly Boruto opened his mouth at the feeling, causing cum to flow with the new direction of gravity up Boruto’s face. Suddenly and without warning, Atsu shoved his newly-erect cock into Boruto’s ass.

Immediately, a moan ripped from Boruto’s throat opening his mouth wider. Moreover, the cock in his ass revived Boruto’s own dick. The sight and sounds also resulted in Batsu’s cock growing. With the erection preventing Batsu from resting his cock against Boruto’s cum-covered fact, Batsu repositioned himself with a slight squat and angled his cock. 

Grabbing the sides of Boruto’s face to hold it steady, Batsu shoved it down the used throat. Cum pushed out of the sides from the increased pressure. Batsu watched his cock disappear in Boruto’s mouth to reappear as a giant outline in Boruto’s throat. Wet, smacking sounds filled the hotel room, as two big black cocks entered into two cum-filled holes. The twins proceeded to once more use the Hokage’s son as a cum dump to fuck without consideration.

Boruto felt stretched and filled and used. Cum practically covered and filled him. Cocks entered his mouth and ass as they pleased. His prostate was abused, since the giant cock could not miss it with its giant girth and length. His erect cock flopped mindlessly on his stomach and thighs. All the while Boruto held his own legs up by his head that was being mindlessly fucked with cum pouring down his face and up his nose and over his closed eyes. 

Every now and then when the twin brother’s synced, a burst of heaven erupted in Boruto’s head. When the two cocks fully delved into his throat and ass, fully stuffing him. When a pair of heavy balls tickled his forehead, while another slapped harshly and dominatingly against his own. When Boruto felt so completely and wholly dominated; the two cocks literally breaking his mind. 

The twins continued to pump into Boruto. Before long, they were both emptying their loads into Boruto. They kept their dicks in the cum dump the whole time. Mischievously, the twins picked Boruto up, stuffed with their cocks, and stood in between the hotel twin beds. Boruto’s stomach still faced the ceiling. While the twins were standing, Boruto hanged limply between them with his knees and elbows wrapped around the respective twin’s muscular thighs. Fully situated, the brothers resumed fucking Boruto’s mind out, cum sputtering out of his cock-stuffed holes. 

After a while, they came inside Boruto once more. Still hanging between them, cum sputtered in a mess from Boruto’s mouth and ass on to the hotel carpet. When they finished dumping their cum into Boruto, they flipped Boruto over such that his stomach faced the floor. Additionally, Atsu and Batsu switched positions. As their cocks regained blood flow, they resumed to impale Boruto from both sides with their giant dicks.

Over the next few hours, the twin ninja students from Cloud repeated the process of fucking Boruto from one position, cumming inside of him, and then changing to a new position to repeat the process all over again. In the next position, Atsu impaled Boruto with his cock, as Batsu stood on the bed. With Boruto’s back flush against Atsu’s chest, Batsu shoved his mouth into Boruto’s face that he pulled forward. And so they repeated the process.

In the end, Boruto laid sprawled on the cheap hotel carpet in a semi-dried pool of cum. His ass continuously expelling a tiny stream of cum down his balls. His open mouth twisted in a permanent ahegao drooled cum, as one side of his whiskered face rested against the wet and sticky carpet. Fully-dressed, Batsu unceremoniously stepped over the used cum dump on his way out the door.

Atsu asked at the door, “I wonder who the new tour guide will be?”


End file.
